Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: Seorang adik yang terus menerus berjuang agar ia dapat dilihat sang kakak yang entah sangat membencinya bahkan tak menganggapnya adik sedikit pun.../Walaupun semua menganggapnya adik.../ Aku takkan pernah menganggapnya adikku.../ kenapa..?/Karena.../ OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Humor gak garing(Bantat?), De el el... Lime, Semi-lemon(Maybe?)... SasuSaku Pair... Mind RnR?
1. My Apointment to be Their Sister

Hay Minna ~~ ! :)

Apa kabar kalian? Ketemu lagi dengan Hazu ya…. *Senyum*

_Gomenne_… Hazu bikin Fict ini untuk melepas penat… Ya(Pasti udah banyak yang bosen) sama cerita yang gak dilanjut-lanjutin… _Gomenne_. Ad ide ngalir ya jangan disia-siain… *Smirks*. Hazu gak bisa menuntut apa-apa lagi… jadi read saja, sudah senang kok… :)

**Thanks For : Dhezthy UchihAruno, hanazono yuri, sofi asat, MKUchiharuno, Hayashi Hana-chan, YashiUchiHatake, YUI only, uchiharuka, bakpao, JihanFitrina-chan, , Namikaze Respector, dan semua yang sudah Read, Review, maupun hanya lewat…. (Kalau tidak kesebut berarti belom muncul pas hazu lihat terakhir kali )**

Enjoy reading… Okeh?~~~ :*

* * *

**All Char © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_**

**Story © Uchiha Hazuna**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Hazuna Present :**

**妹は****...****私を見て！**

* * *

**_Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!_**

**_(Kakak…. Lihatlah aku!)_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ~~**

**.**

**Prologue : My Apointment to be Their Sister**

**.**

_"Sakura, mulai saat ini kau tinggal bersama kami."_

_Seorang gadis cilik berambut sebahu menoleh. Matanya yang sayu dan sembab. Entah telah berapa tetes air matanya yang jatuh dan berbaur bersama air hujan yang mengguyurnya. Ia terdiam menatap kedua orang yang menatapnya dengan cemas._

_"Sakura, kemarilah."_

_Ia mulai bangkit meninggalkan gundukan tanah yang telah terpasang 2 nisan bertuliskan nama. Melangkah menuju kedua orang yang menatapnya kian pilu. Ia coba raih tangan yang terulur padanya. Sedikit lagi ia kan sampai._

_"Kaa-san… Tou-san." Ucapnya pelan ditengah derasnya hujan._

_"Ya, Sakura. Ayo kita pulang."_

_Ia melangkah mengikuti kedua orang tersebut. Tak ia keluarkan sepatah kata pun. Langkah demi langkahnya hanya ditemani kebisuan dan suara deras air hujan._

_...  
_

_Dalam perjalanan, ia hanya diam menatap ke depan. Pikirannya kosong entah melayang kemana. _

_"Sakura."_

_Suara halus nan lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya. Menyadarkan dari lamunannya._

_"Kita sudah sampai."_

_Gadis cilik tersebut menoleh kearah sebuah rumah besar nan megah di hadapannya. Bersama kedua orang yang menuntunnya, ia memasuki rumah itu._

_Dalam rumah tersebut sangatlah megah, luas dan elegan. Tentu mampu membuat semuanya kan berdecak kagum melihatnya. Terkecuali gadis cilik ini. Ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya sementara lalu kembali menunduk. Tak ada satu patah kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya melihat semua ini. Di pikirannya kini hanya terlintas bagaimana kehidupannya kedepan nanti disini tanpa orang yang sangat ia cintai._

_"Sakura. Selamat datang di rumah."_

_Ia hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kaku. "Ya."_

_"Mulai sekarang, kau kan tinggal di sini. Ada kami berdua dan kakak-kakakmu. Kita sekeluarga."_

_"Kaa-san… Tou-san…"_

_"Ya, Sakura?"_

_"Apa benar… apa benar aku akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya gadis cilik tersebut sembari menatap ragu kearah kedua orang tersebut._

_"Ya, Sakura.". "Kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Ada kakak-kakakmu lho~"_

_"Siapa?" Tanya gadis cilik itu lagi. Kali ini ia sudah mulai bisa tersenyum walau masih sedikit kaku._

_"Ah… akan Kaa-san panggilkan." Ucap salah seorang dari kedua orang tersebut, ya seorang wanita berparas ayu dengan rambut hitam legam panjang terurai._

_"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki bersurai sama dengan wanita tersebut. Rambutnya juga agak panjang namun dikuncir satu._

_"Panggil adik-adikmu. Kalian kedatangan adik baru."_

_"Waaah…. Kau kah Haruno Sakura itu? Memang benar ternyata kau itu cantik ya… Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk jadi adik perempuanku."_

_Gadis cilik tersebut tersipu atas berbagai pujian yang keluar dari bibir anak laki-laki yang kini kan menjadi kakaknya._

_"Hn. Ada apa, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii?" Kali ini muncul 2 orang anak lelaki yang lebih muda dari anak lelaki yang pertama. Mereka sekilas terlihat kembar namun jika di perhatikan terlihat berbeda. Yang satu banyak senyum sampai matanya menyipit dan yang satunya berwaja datar namun dari wajahnya menyiratkan jikalau ia pribadi yang sangat cuek._

_"Perkenalkan… dia Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang akan menjadi bagian dari kita."_

_"Mo… mohon bantuannya." Ucap gadis tersebut seraya membungkukkan badan._

_"Dengan senang hati." Jawab anak lelaki yang pertama dan yang selalu senyum._

_"Hn."_

_"Baiklah. Kalian, tolong tunjukkan kamar Sakura, ya. Kaa-san ada keperluan sebentar."_

_"Ha'i Kaa-san."_

_Ketiga anak lelaki tersebut mengantarkan sang gadis cilik menuju kamarnya yang baru…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PROLOGUE END_**

**_NEXT TO CHAPTER 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

**Author : Hai… Minna dengan Fict ini? *Senyum-senyum gaje***

**Kayaknya banyak yang gak suka dengan cerita Hazu ya… soalnya banyak yang gak dilanjutin malah bikin fict baru…. *Pundung di pojokan***

**Soalnya Hazu lagi gak ada ide buat lanjutin… malah yang ada ide baru…**

**Sakura: Ya gpp lah… Jangan sia-siain… *Puk puk author***

**Author : Makasih… *Ambil tisu, ngelap ingus#Plak!***

**Ya sudah… Bisa tolong tinggalkan jejak-jejak kalian? (REVIEW)**

**Sekian… Jaaa… *Lambaikan tangan!***

**Hazu**


	2. His reason about his hate…

**_Hai… hai…. Hai Minna…~~! ^^_**

**_Bagaimana dengan Prologue-nya? Gaje kah? Gak enak kah? Alur kecepetan kah? Kurang panjang kah?_**

**_Sakura: Yang mana yang bener? *Menghela nafas* (-.-)_**

**_Pemainnya kok baru aku? Mana yang lain? Kemarin anak kecil… *Sigh* (-_-)_**

**_Author : Sabar… (-.-) Author kurang dana buat menggaet pemain baru…. Sudah dibaca? Kita akan take sebentar lagi… _**

**_Ya sudahlah…. Yang manapun…. Up to you…. Readers!_**

**_Enjoy reading…. Love you… ;*) *Digaplok kertas*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_All Char _********_ Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

**_Story _********_ Uchiha Hazuna_**

**_{Jika ada kemiripan dengan unsur cerita, A/N, atau apa pun itu, Hazu minta maaf. Ini sebenarnya ide Hazu sendiri dan gak menyontek milik senpai-senpai sekalian… *Bungkukin badan*}_**

**妹は****...****私を見て！**

**.**

* * *

**_Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!_**

**_(Kakak…. Lihatlah aku!)_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1 : His reason about his hate…_**

**_._**

Semilir angin berhembus memainkan tirai yang terdapat pada kamar. Cahaya mentari menyusup masuk melalui celah tersebut. Membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi asyik berkelana dalam alam mimpinya.

"Enngh..~"

Langsung saja ia bangun, menyibak selimut yang menutupinya hingga sebatas dada dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam kearah gadis yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

"_Ohayo_, Itachi-_nii_." Balasnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya. "Sedang apa, _nii-san_?"

"Seperti biasa. Rutinitas pagi." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi oleh gadis tersebut.

Sang gadis mengangguk. "Oh… Itachi_-nii_ ranjin sekali…"

"Hoaaahm…" Terdengar suara seseorang yang menguap membuat gadis tersebut mengedarkan pandangannnya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Sai-_nii_." Sapanya kearah pemuda berambut hitam legam namun sedikit lepek yang sedang menguap lebar sembari menuruni satu per satu anak tangga.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura. Tumben bangun pagi." Balas pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sai sembari menuang segelas susu. Gadis itu, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Uuuh… Sai-_nii_ ! Aku kan selalu bangun pagi!" Sewotnya yang langsung mendekati Sai dan memukul lengannya. Hampir saja ia tersedak lantaran sedang minum dan Sakura memukul lengannya dengan tenaga besarnya itu.

"Sakura, _Ittai_! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau ini tak manis ya. Tenagamu terlalu besar untuk pukulan seorang gadis!" Seru Sai yang membuat Sakura makin menggembungkan pipinya. Ia semakin gencar memukuli Sai.

"Sakura…!"

"Sai-_nii_… !"

Keduanya masih saja asyik beradu mulut hingga sebuah teriakan yang langsung membuat mereka terdiam membisu.

"BERISIK!"

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda lagi berambut hitam dengan sedikit unsur kebiruan. Gaya rambutnya yang khas dan tatapan tajamnya. Tentu semua sudah mengetahui siapa dia.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya. "_Ohayo_…-"

"Cih. Tak usah sok akrab denganku!" Ujar pemuda tersebut memutus sapaan Sakura. Ia langsung berjalan begitu saja melewati Sakura yang terdiam mendengar kata-katanya yang dingin dan menusuk hati.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_..?"

Pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tak menggubris kata-kata Sakura.

Itachi yang mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari adiknya, langsung menghampiri sang adik dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sasuke, kenapa kau seperti itu? Sakura kan adikmu."

Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai. "Adik?" Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Gadis seperti dia adalah adikku?! Cih! Jangan harap!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke justru malah semakin menyeringai. "Kenapa _aniki_? Kau tak suka padaku kan?"

"Dengar semua. Terutama kau!" Sasuke menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Sakura. "Walaupun semua menganggap kalau Sakura adalah anak keluarga ini sekaligus adik kalian dan tentunya adikku, aku tetap takkan menganggap ia sebagai adikku."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang langsung membuat Sasuke tambah menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak mau saling tatap dengan sang kakak.

"Hn? Kau ingin tau?!" Sasuke memperlebar seringaiannya. Seringaian merendahkan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena kau…"

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Itachi memutus ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Itachi. Ia langsung membuang mukanya dan menatap lagi ke arah Sakura.

"Karena kau tak satu darah. Dan lagi kau bukanlah… seorang Uchiha." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan penekanan pada 'seorang Uchiha' ditambah pula dengan nada yang dingin… sangat dingin.

Sasuke langsung menaiki anak tangga dan menuju ke atas tanpa mau menggubris lagi apa yang akan diucapkan kakaknya.

"Anak itu benar-benar…" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir. Masih sebegitunya kah adiknya membenci Sakura.

Sai hanya diam tak berkomentar apa pun. Ia malah menyalakan televisi dan mulai menonton acara kartun kesukaannya.

"Sakura." Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Sabar ya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Hahaha… Itachi-_nii_, hal seperti itu tak masalah. Walaupun ia tak menganggapku, aku akan selalu menganggapnya kakakku. Tenang saja."

Itachi tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu walaupun Sakura, adiknya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu di hadapannya sebenarnya ia sangatlah terluka. Tetapi Itachi tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya membalas senyuman dan tawa Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menghiburnya sebagai kakaknya.

"Ya sudah. Itachi -_nii_ dan Sai-_nii_ belum sarapan kan? Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan sarapan. Nah kalian ingin apa?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Apa pun masakanmu, aku akan tetap memakannya."

Sai memalingkan pandangannya sebentar dari televisi lalu menatap kearah Sakura. "Aku yang seperti biasa saja. Kalau sudah jadi panggil aku ya." Pesannya yang langsung kembali menonton.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

"Sai-_nii_… Itachi_-nii_… Makanan sudah siap!" Seru Sakura membuat Itachi dan Sai langsung menyerbu ke meja makan. Hidung mereka tampak kembang kempis mencium aroma masakan Sakura yang menggugah selera makan.

Tak tak

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk makan sebagai penghantar waktu sarapan mereka. Sakura tampak senyum-senyum sembari memerhatikan kedua kakaknya.

Sai menyadari jikalau Sakura sedari tadi memerhatikannya dan Itachi. Ia menghentikan makannya sejenak. "Kenapa kau memerhatikan kami sedari tadi?"

Sakura masih setia menampilkan senyumannya. "Ah… tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya masakanku enak apa tidak?"

"E…" Baru Sai akan menjawab, ia sudah diserobot oleh Itachi. "Enak! Enak sekali masakanmu, Sakura! Kau memang pantas jadi adikku!" Seru Itachi yang membuat Sai mendecih kesal.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya itu. Sifat kekanak-kanakan merekalah yang selalu membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Pfft… hahaha…" Itachi dan Sai langsung terdiam mendengar dan melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seprti itu. Satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan pikiran mereka terhadap sang adik, 'Manis'.

"Ya sudah. Di habiskan ya." Ucap Sakura. Ia mengambil sebuah nampan dan menaruh semangkuk sup, semangkuk nasi, sepiring kecil ikan, sendok, sumpit dan segelas jus tomat. Sai dan itachi yang melihatnya mengeryit heran. "Untuk siapa, Sakura?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau meniruku?!" Sewot Itachi. "Kau yang meniruku!" Balas Sai tak kalah sewotnya. Sakura kembali tertawa melihat perkelahian sepele kedua kakaknya. Mereka berdua masih saja asyik berdebat. Sakura langsung menggebrak meja. "Berhenti! Habiskan makanan dan jangan berkelahi saat makan." Ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat kedua kakaknya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja, mereka takut akan pukulan dahsyat Sakura yang pastinya akan membuat mereka langsung… sudahlah! Membayangkan saja mereka sudah ngeri.

"Ya… ya… nah itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Sai sembari menunjuk talenan yang dipegang Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. "Untuk Sasuke-_nii_. Kenapa?" Sakura menjawab sekaligus balik bertanya.

Sai menggeleng. "Ah… tidak. Kenapa kau memberinya? Bukankah ia selalu menolak masakanmu?" Ceplos Sai. Itachi langsung membekap mulut Sai dengan tangannya membuat Sai sedikit meronta lantaran hidungnya juga sempat terbekap sehingga sulit bernapas.

"_Baka_! Sakura akan sedih tau!" Bisik Itachi di telinga Sai. Sai hanya diam.

Sakura tampak menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Ia langsung mengangkatnya lagi dan menatap kedua kakaknya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Tidak apa kalau ia menolaknya."

"Walaupun Sasuke-_nii_ akan menolak makanan buatanku, aku akan tetap memberikannya. Lagipula aku tak mau membiarkan kakakku lapar lantaran belum sarapan." Jelasnya diiringi senyuman. "Baiklah. Aku ke kamar Sasuke-_nii_ dulu." Pamitnya yang langsung melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai 2.

.

.

Tok… tok…

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Sakura mengetok pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan selama itulah tak ada jawaban maupun sahutan dari pemilik kamar.

_'Huuuft…. Apa tak ada ya? Tapi tadi kayaknya ke kamar. Apa kutaruh di sini saja?'_

Ketika Sakura akan menaruh di depan pintu sang kakak, sebuah pikiran muncul tiba-tiba di dalam benaknya. Jika saja ia menaruh makanan di sini, sudah dipastikan makanan itu akan utuh sampai besok pagi. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka pintu kamar dan memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Permisi, Sasuke-_nii_." Ucapnya. Tak ada jawaban.

Kamarnya begitu gelap. Lampunya tak dinyalakan. Manapula dindingnya didominasi oleh warna biru tua kesukaan Sasuke. Tambah lah gelapnya kamar itu.

"Kuletakkan di sini saja kali ya…" Gumam Sakura sembari menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil di dekat pintu. Ketika ia akan berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba...

CTEK

Lampu menyala. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terlihat termasuk seseorang yang nampak berdiri di dekat pintu yang melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan menusuk dan alis bertaut.

"Ngapain kau di sini?!" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung terdiam menatap sang kakak.

"Ngapain kau di sini!?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Sakura menunjuk nampan di atas meja. "A… itu… aku… Aku mau mengantarkan sarapan untuk Sasuke-_nii_. Ya, itu saja."

Sasuke mendecih mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Cih. Kau lagi yang memasaknya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku memasak sup ekstra tomat kesukaan _nii-san_. Cobalah."

"Untuk apa kau memasakkan untukku?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Aku pasti kan selalu memasak makanan yang terbaik untuk kakakku. Sasuke-_nii_ adalah kakakku. Jadi kumasakkan ini untukmu. _Nii-san_ belum sarapan kan? Aku takkan membiarkan kakakku lapar lantaran belum sarapan."

"Yaaah… walaupun Sasuke-_nii_ tak menganggapku adikmu, tapi aku akan selalu menganggap Sasuke-_nii_ adalah kakakku." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memasang tampang datarnya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa sedih.

"Hanya itukah keperluanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hanya itu."

"Kalau begitu…" . "Keluarlah!"

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_…"

"Kubilang… keluar!"

Sakura tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kalau kau tak mengaerti kata-kataku…"

"…. Kupastikan kau mengerti dengan perbuatan."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ia mendorongnya ke arah tembok dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii _?!" Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkajut atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Diamlah!"

"Ap…. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Sakura berusaha meronta melepaskan kuncian Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Walaupun Sakura memang kuat, namun yang menguncinya, kakaknya jauh lebih kuat lagi.

"Diamlah!"

"Le… lepaskan!"

"Sudah kubilang diamlah…" Bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura bergidik ketika mendengar suara dan nafas hangat sang kakak yang menerpa telinganya.

"Nggh…~"

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menjilat telinga kiri Sakura. Sakura hampir memekik kaget lantaran tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat. Dalam hitungan seprsekian detik, telinga Sakura telah basah oleh _saliva_ sang kakak.

"Engggh….~~" Sakura mengeluarkan desahan pelan namun masih mampu didengar Sasuke. Kembali ia jilat dan kulum daun telinga sang adik. Membuat desahan Sakura kian mengencang.

"Ahhnnn….. Engggh…~~"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah merona, nafas ngos-ngosan, dan tubuh yang gemetar. Jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Sasuke terdiam. Masih memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Tak lama ia mulai dekatkan wajahnya. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat sang kakak yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hentikan…! Hentikan, Sasuke-_nii_!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ia mendengar cegahan adiknya. Kuncian Sasuke mengendur sehingga Sakura langsung mendorong sang kakak dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke jatuh terjungkal akibat dorongan Sakura . Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya.

"_Baka_."

Sebersit pikiran muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia teringat alasan adiknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa seizin. Ia tolehkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah nampan di atas meja kecilnya. Ia dekati nampan tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada. Semangkuk sup ekstra tomat yang sudah mendingin namun aromanya yang masih mengunggah selera. Apalagi dalam keadaan perut kosong macam keadaannya kini. Ia cicipi sesendok.

"Enak."

Segera ia ambil segelas jus tomat tersebut dan menegaknya. Nyaris tandas.

"Enak juga. Manis…"

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Kucoba berlari… hingga sedikit lagi aku sampai pada kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamar dan langsung kukunci dari dalam. Lututku serasa melemas mengingat kejadian tadi… kejadian dimana kakakku, Sasuke-_nii_ akan menciumku tepat di bibir. Memikirkan kejadian tadi langsung membuatku tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirku. Bibir yang sudah selama ini kujaga kesuciannya, hampir saja di renggut oleh kakakku.

Air mataku sudah menumpah ruah begitu saja. Kucoba meredam isak tangisku dengan membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua lutuku. Agar tak ada yang tahu jikalau aku menangis. Aku tak mau membuat semua orang di rumah ini kahawatir… tak mau…

Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut nyeri. Pusing. Pandanganku kian menggelap. Tubuhku serasa melemas. Setelah itu… aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padaku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N :_**

**_Author : Horeeee~~~! Capter 1 berhasil! *Sorak-sorai gaje*_**

**_Sakura : Kayaknya aku menderita ya… (-_-)_**

**_Itachi : Perkenalkan…. Aku itachi yang mulai sekarang akan bermain di fict ini…. *Senyum*_**

**_Sai : Hai… Namaku Sai. ;*_**

**_Sakura : Perkenalannya telat… (._.)_**

**_Author : Ya… Gpp lah…_**

**_Itachi : Hoi! Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu! *Seret Sasuke*_**

**_Sasuke : Hn… *Ogah-ogahan* Sasuke… sudah kan? Dah… *Pergi*_**

**_Author : Ya sudah lah… Mereka pemain baru yang baru berhasil digaet… entah bertahan sampai kapan ya? (-_-')_**

**_Okay, Readers… Abaikan yang di atas… Nah, bagaimana dengan Chapter satu yang ini? Aneh kah? Gak nyambung kah? Kependekan kah? Alur kecepetan kah?_**

**_Jawabannya terserah kalian…. Hazu tak bisa meminta lebih… Hanya meminta jejak kalian…. (REVIEW)._**

**_Salam hangat selalu…. 8) Kalau kurang hangat panasin lagi yaaaa… *Digaplok, langsung diseret*_**

**_Hazu_**


	3. He seems hate to take care of me

**Hai… Minna~~! ^o^)/**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian? Syukur jika baik….**

**Nah bagaimana dengan Chap 1'a? Aneh ya? Kalau tak berkenan di hati para readers sekalian… ya Gomenne..~~! *Bungkukin badan, sujud-sujud* m(_ _)m**

**Ada yang bilang kalau prologue'a mirip dengan Brother X Sister karya Shera-nee, sebenarnya tuh Hazu gak ngikutin. Alur ceritanya akan berbeda walaupun prologue'a nampak sama. Ya… kalo begitu maaf ya Shera-nee jikalau nee-chan gak suka kalau Hazu gak sengaja bikin prologue yang sama…. (T^T) **

**Saatnya balas review~~!**

**Febri Feven : **Sudah lanjuut~~! Bagaimana? Terima kasih atas reviewmu… \(^o^)/

**Xiu Mei-chan : **Kalau soal itu, tergantung dengan dirimu. Hazu tak bermaksud meniru siapa pun. Ini asli ide cerita Hazu. Ya… tak masalah jika ada yang bilang mirip. Hazu usahain… alur ceritanya kan berbeda kedepannya nanti…. :) Terima kasih atas reviewmu… ^^/

**hanazono yuri : **Sudah kilat belum, Yuri-chan? XD

**Kyouka Hime** : Mirip ya? Mirip dengan fict apa, Hime-chan? Ah… terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya…~~!^^)/

** .9** : Already next~~! Bagaimana? Terima kasih yaa~~ :D

**yuichi** : Sudah lanjuuut! Bagaimana? Terima kasih…. ^^

**finderella** : Kamu tau atau cuma nebak aja? *smile* soal begitu, nanti akan kejawab dengan sendirinya di chapter-chapter berikutnya… baca terus ya…~ Makasih dah review… :)

**hoshi** : Engh~ banyak yang bilang ini mirip ya? *Pundung* Tenang… Hazu akan bedain alur ceritanya… Makasih dah review… :)

**luppin** : Mirip ya… Hazu gak ngikuti kok…~~ Klo soal BXS itu Hazu dah pernah baca, tp kalo look at me nii-san, Hazu gak pernah baca. Yg jadi masalah juga, kenapa bisa ya judulnya samaan? Ah~~ sudahlah…. Hazu akan berusaha lagi agar tidak mirip fict BXS dan look at me nii-san… Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D

**fuuzi** : Syukurlah… Fuuzi-san…*Puk puk Fuuzi* walaupun begitu kamu punya kakak sedangkan aku tunggal hiks…. *Pundung* Kurang keterangannya ya? Mungkin akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan. Kalau mengenai Sasu suka sama Saku… itu belum pasti… Sasori kali ini gak kupasangkan menjadi kakak... ya sekali-kali dong~~ Klo ada typo maklumi saja Hazu type orang yang baru baca setelah diupdate… Terima kasih atas reviewmu ini~~! ^,^)/

: Sudah lanjuuuut~! Incest tu apa ya? *Garuk-garuk kepala* Yang hot? OKE! Tapi gak sekarang ya… Terima kasih atas reviewmu~! XD

**Ya sudah….**

**Enjoy reading ya…. ^^v**

**_All Char _****_ Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

**_Story _****_ Uchiha Hazuna_**

**_{Jika ada kemiripan dengan unsur cerita, A/N, atau apa pun itu, Hazu minta maaf. Ini sebenarnya ide Hazu sendiri dan gak menyontek milik senpai-senpai sekalian… *Bungkukin badan*}_**

**妹は****...****私を見て！**

**.**

* * *

**_Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!_**

**_(Kakak…. Lihatlah aku!)_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : He seems hate to take care of me  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Cahaya matahari yang kian terang dan menyengat, memasuki celah jendela. Menerpaku yang masih setia meringkuk di balik pintu kamar. Kukerjapkan mata guna beradaptasi dengan cahaya, kurasakan sekujur tubuhku serasa lemas. Sangat lemas.

Dalam pikiranku kembali terbersit ingatan tadi… ingatan yang sangaaat ingin kuhapus bersih. Terus saja berputar berulang-ulang layaknya CD yang sedang di _play_ berulang-ulang. Entah mengapa membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Kusentuh kepalaku dan mencoba memijitnya pelan. Rasa sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. Sedang asyik-asyiknya memijit dan menatap sekeliling kamar, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang kukenal.

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju kasur queen size milikku, dimana sumber suara tersebut muncul. Otakku berpikir untuk segera mengambilnya, namun tidak dengan tubuhku ini. Rasanya sangatlah berat hanya untuk mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

Kupaksakan tubuhku yang seperti sangat menerima penolakan ini.

BRUK. Kurebahkan tubuhku sembari mengutak-atik ponselku. Ponsel yang berwarna senada dengan rambutku dengan hiasan gantungan berbentuk bunga Sakura.

"Ternyata SMS dan dari…"

"… Itachi_-nii_ ?"

_Dari : Itachi-nii_

_Pukul : 09.43_

_Sakura, kau kenapa? Tadi kulihat kau berlari menuju kamar setelah dari kamar Sasuke. Sudah berapa kali pula aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Aku cuma ingin bilang, aku ada kerja dadakan dan Sai sedang ada urusan… yah kau tahu seperti apa kan? Hanya tinggal kalian berdua. Aku sudah bilang Sasuke untuk menjagamu._

_Semoga kau senang… Santai saja di rumah ya… ^^)V_

"Eh? Mengetuk pintu? Kapan?"

Tunggu dulu… pesan ini dikirimkan pada pukul 09.43 dan sekarang sudah pukul…

Langsung saja kulihat jam yang tertera pada ponselku. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat jam yang ditampilakan.

"Haaaah?! Ja… jam 15.30?! Selama itukah aku tertidur?!" Aku histeris sendiri hanya karena melihat jam. Aneh? Mungkin ya.

"Hah… mungkin salah liat ya?" Mengkin ini efek tidur sehabis nagis ? Kukucek mataku. Beberapa kali pun kukucek, jam pada layar ponselku tetap saja menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Justru menitnya malah bertambah.

"Hah… ya sudahlah…" Aku menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali membaca pesan dari _nii-san _ku yang paling _care_ itu. Alisku bertaut membaca untaian demi untaian kata pada kalimat terakhirnya.

_Hanya tinggal kalian berdua. Aku sudah bilang Sasuke untuk menjagamu._

"… tinggal berdua… Sasuke-_nii_ diminta menjagaku?"

Tu… tunggu… maksudnya a… aku hanya berdua dengan _nii-san_ ku yang itu… emngh… ya… ya itu. Dan ia diminta Itachi-_nii_ untuk menjagaku?! Yang bener?

Kucoba baca kembali dan tulisannya tetaplah seperti itu dan tak berubah.

OMG ! Mengapa takdirku harus begini siiih?! Begitu pulang nanti akan aku bogem Itachi-_nii_ dengan jurus mautku! Cih! Itachi-_nii_ yang kukira puaaaliiing _care _itu, tenyata seperti menjadikanku umpan untuk makan singa buas! Oh Itachi-_nii_… mengapa kau malah menyuruh Sasuke-_nii_ - yang paling nyebelin untukku mulai sekarang- itu untuk menjagaku sih? Iya… memang kau perhatian… tapi jangan yang kayak gini juga kalii!

Tapi kalu dipikir-pikir kalau aku bilang tidak mau Sasuke-_nii_ yang menjagaku…. Pasti Itachi-_nii_ akan bertanya "Kenapa?" dan tentunya tak mungkin aku bilang kejadian yang sembenarnya kan?!

"Oh…. Tidak~~~!" Terpaksalah diriku untuk menerima kenyataan ini sekarang…. Percuma mau menyangkal bagaimana pun… Sudah terlambat… Sangat terlambat…

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna langka- tentunya adalah Sakura- tampak menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dengan raut wajah ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia tak ingin turun apalagi keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, sepertinya perutnya tak bisa diajak kerjasama. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya terdengar melodi dari perutnya.

"Kenapa malah bunyi mulu sih?!" Gerutunya sambil menatap perut ratanya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku buat apa ya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk melihat stok bahan makanan yang tersedia di dalam kulkas.

Seperti biasa, sebelum hendak melakukan sesuatu di dapur, Sakura senang melihat sekeliling ruangan terlebih dahulu. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah kulkas yang dibuka oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut beaksen pantat ayam.

Tunggu! Pantat ayam?

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_?!" Sakura nyaris memekik membuat sang empunya nama nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya lantaran kaget. Namun, ekspresinya mampu tertutupi oleh muka _stoic_nya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman yang singkat, padat, dan tak jelas.

"A… ada apa _nii-san_ ke dapur?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya dan mendekati sang kakak yang baru saja menutup pintu kulkas. Ia masih memperhatikan sang kakak yang mencuci benda bulat berwarna merah.

"Mengambil tomat." Jawabnya singkat dan langsung melahap tomat dalam genggamannya.

"Oh…" Sakura mengakhiri percakapan. Ia bingung setengah mati apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada sang kakak untuk mencairkan kebisuan yang melanda di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke langsung saja melengos meninggalkan Sakura di dapur sendirian yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Kruyuuuuk~~~

Bunyi melodi perut kembali muncul. Membuat sang empunya bunyi, Sakura menepuk jidat. Menyadari kebodohannya yang lupa akan tujuan dirinya menuju dapur hanya karena bertemu sang kakak.

"Aiiish~~! Aku lupa deh~" Ucapnya. Sakura langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan masakan yang dipilihnya. Mulailah ia memasak… Entah apa yang akan dimasaknya… tanyakanlah pada dirinya…

.

.

"_Ittadakimasu~!_" Sakura mulai melahap semangkuk kecil nasi dan beberapa macam sayuran sebagai lauk pauknya. Tampak sekali ia menikmati masakan bikinannya sendiri.

_'Hmm… memang enak! Siapa dulu dong yang masak…! Sakura gitu~~!' _

Sudah berapa kali pula, Sakura bernarsis-narsis ria dengan membatin kata-kata seperti itu. Sifat Sakura mulai berbalik, yang biasanya paling anti dengan yang namanya narsis, kini sudah mulai terjangkit virus tersebut. Mungkin ini pengaruh karena saking tegang dan takutnya melihat kakaknya, Sasuke-_nii_. Tak disangka, Sasuke mampu membuat adiknya sendiri jadi konslet seperti sekarang. Mungkin kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. (Bener juga ya… XD *Dishannaro Sakura*)

Trek

Sakura membereskan peralatan sisa makannya dan menaruh di tempat cuci piring.

"Fuwaaah~~~! Kenyangnya~!" Sakura menghela nafas lega sembari mengelus-elus perut ratanya yang sudah tak meronta minta diisi lagi.

_'Habis ini nonton aah! Mumpung gak ada Sai-nii yang pastinya bakalan menguasai televisi karena kepengen nonton kartun! Horeee!' Sakura mulai bersorak-sorai gaje._

Langsung saja ia berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang keluarga yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan dapur yang merangkap ruang makan.

.

.

"Lalala…~~!" Sakura bersenandung riang.

_"Berita kali ini…. Mengenai…."_

Terdengar sebuah suara dari ruangan yang di tuju Sakura. Sakura langsung berhenti dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tak salah dan tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah suara televisi. Sakura berjalan mengndap-endap memasuki ruang keluarga.

Benar dugaannya. Televisi tampak menyala dan Sakura tak menemukan siapa pun yang tampak menonton.

"Cih… ni televisi nyala, kok gak ada yang nonton?!" Sakura mendecih dan sewot sendiri.

Langsung saja ia berlari dan menduduki sofa paling panjang dan paling empuk- menurutnya-. Lokasinya juga lumayan sesuai untuk menonton televisi.

**Sakura's POV**

Kududukkan diriku di sofa terfavoritku. Ah… ini acara berita yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Ya, acara mengenai musik bermusik yang entah apa lah namanya itu. Acara yang paling disukai Sasuke-_nii_. Eh soal Sasuke-_nii_, apa kakakku itu yang menyalakan televisi ini ya?

Ah masa bodo lah dengan siapa yang menyalakan dan dimana orangnya berada. Sekarang saatnya menggantinya dengan channel acara kesukaanku! Ah senangnya~

Kuraba-raba sofa yang kududuki. Tak ada remote sama sekali. Justru yang ada, aku merasakan permukaan sofa yang sedikit kasar seperti celana jeans dan sesuatu yang keras ketika mulai kududuki sofa ini. Seperti keras tulang gitu.

Celana jeans? Keras? Aneh… biasanya halus nan lembut dan pula sangat empuk. Kok beda banget ya sofa ini dari yang biasanya?

Kulihat apa yang kududuki… Melihatnya langsung membuatku membelalakkan mataku sampai-sampai rasanya ingin lepas dari rangkanya. Nafasku tercekat. Sulit sekali menarik oksigen yang padahal sangat banyak. Benar-benar mengejutkan…. Sampai aku bingung ingin menjelaskan seperti apa lagi. Kulangsung terpekik- yang pasti membuat siapapun akan langsung menjauh dan menutup telinga (?)-.

.

.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_?!" Sakura memekik melihat apa yang ia duduki. Ya, sepasang kaki kakaknya telah ia duduki tanpa sadar. Otomatis ia langsung berdiri takut membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Hn. Berisik." Sang raja singa- yang terbuas- terbangun dari buaian alam mimpinya. Terbangun karena pekikan dan rasa berat pada kedua kakiknya, membuat _mood_nya langsung berubah memburuk. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan sepasang _onyx_. Beberpa kali ia kerjapkan. Mata elang tajamnya, mencari siapa orang yang berani telah membangunkan dirinya dari tidur nyenyak.

Mendapati bahwa orang tersebut adalah adiknya, gadis -yang bahkan tak ingin ia anggap menjadi adik- berambut sebahu aneh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama cerita ini (Sakura)?

"Cih, berisik! Ngapain kau?!" Sasuke menatap tajam sembari bangkit duduk. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"A… ano… _gomenne_ telah mengganggumu, _nii-san_!" Sakura mencoba balas menatap kakaknya.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Shit_! _Aniki_ itu… benar benar! Sudah tau aku membenci si gadis pinky itu, malah disuruh jagain… Dasar!

Di saat begini… lebih baik aku memakan tomat. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas.

Saat aku sedang sibuk menyari, tiba-tiba terdengar suara memekik.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_?!"

Aku sontak kaget mendengar pekikannya yang kencang itu. Kututupi rasa kagetku dengan tetap berkutat pada kulkas dan memasang tampang datarku.

"Hn." Responku.

"A… ada apa _nii-san_ ke dapur?" Tanyanya sembari mendekatiku yang sedang menutup pintu kulkas dan mencuci tomat dalam ganggamanku.

"Mengambil tomat." Jawabku singkat dan cepat. Langsung saja kulahap tomat itu.

"Oh…"

Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, hening langsung melanda kami berdua. Kulirik dirinya yang sedang menunduk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saja kutinggalkan ia di dapur sendirian dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Kududuki sofa panjang yang paling nyaman. Setelah menyalakan televisi, aku mencari channel berita musik terkini. Dan menemukannya. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk mulai menjalariku. Kurebahkan diriku di sofa tersebut. Tak kudengari lagi suara televisi yang menyala. Biarkan saja.

'Apa ini? Berat?' Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat menipa kedua kakiku. Mengganggu tidurku saja.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_?!"

Setelah terdengar sebuah pekikan, tepat di dekatku, aku merasa berat di kakiku berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Hn. Berisik." Kucoba membuka mataku. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali akibat cahaya yang sedikit menerpa wajahku. Setelahnya, kuedarkan pandanganku. Yang kutemukan adalah seorang gadis _pinky_ yang menatapku dengan tatapan takut.

"Cih, berisik! Ngapain kau?!" Langsung saja kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirku. Kutatap lekat-lekat dirinya.

"A… ano… _gomenne_ telah mengganggumu, _nii-san_!" Ia balas menatapku walau sebersit ada rasa ragu. Cih! Ternyata dia yang telah mengganggu tidurku.

Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar. "Kau yang membuat kakiku terasa berat?!"

Ia tampak mengangguk. "Y… ya. _Gomenne_… ta… tadi aku tak sengaja menduduki kakimu, _nii-san_." Jawabnya pelan. Sangat pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman. Untungnya masih lumayan terdengar olehku.

"Kau!..." Kutunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. Ia sontak kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Air matanya pun sudah mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Satu kata yang tepat dariku untuk menggambarkan dirinya 'cengeng'.

"… menggangguku saja!" Seruku sembari menatap mata _emerald_nya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Langsung saja ku bangkit mengambil jaket hitamku yang memang sedari tadi tersampir di sofa dan berjalan keluar ruang keluarga.

Kulihat ia yang berlari kecil mengikutiku kemana aku melangkah. Kubuka pintu rumah yang sudah tepat berada dihadapanku. Kurasakan sebuah tangan memegang tangan kiriku.

"_Nii… nii-san _ingin kemana?" Kutolehkan sekilas pandanganku kearahnya. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tak luput pula air mata yang bisa lolos kapan pun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku darinya dan menghentakkan tanganku yang langsung membuat pegangannya pada tanganku terlepas. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah tanpa menggubris panggilannya lagi. Kubanting pintu rumah dengan kasar.

Cih! Daripada melihatnya terus menerus, lebih baik aku keluar saja. Masa bodo lah dengan pesan _aniki_ itu. Sudah tau aku paling benci dengan gadis _pinky_ itu.

.

.

"_Tadaima!"_

_"Okaeri…_ Sai-_nii_." Balas Sakura sembari tersenyum dipaksakan. "Sai-_nii_, ingin makan? Akan kubuatkan sesuatu." Tawar Sakura yang lansung dibalas gelengan oleh Sai.

"Ah… tidak usah, Sakura. Aku akan pergi lagi. Aku hanya mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." Tolak Sai sembari mengambil sebuah buku. "Kalu begitu aku pergi lagi… _Ittekimasu, _Sakura."

"Oh… begitu. _Itterashai_, Sai-_nii_." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya selepas kepergian Sai.

"Semuanya pergi… aku sendirian…" Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Ah… ada SMS lagi… dari Itachi-_nii_."

Sakura membuka pesan dari _nii-san_nya itu dan membacanya.

_Dari : Itachi-nii_

_Pukul : 17.57_

_Sakura, gomenne… sepertinya aku akan pulang malam atau pun tak bisa pulang. Urusanku masih belum selesai. Apa Sai sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia tak berucap seperti tadi pagi kan? _

Sakura tersenyum kecut membaca SMS dari _nii-san_nya itu. Langsung saja ia mengetik balasan SMSnya.

_Untuk : Itachi-nii_

_Pukul : 17.58_

_Ah… tak usah meminta maaf padaku, nii-san. Tak masalah. Tapi aku berharap nii-san pulang walaupun malam. Sai-nii tadi pulang sebentar untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan ia sudah pergi lagi. Sasuke-nii tidak berkata seperti itu lagi. Tenang saja._

SMS terkirim. Sakura memejamka matanya. Baru beberapa detik, ponselnya sudah berbunyi menandakan adanya SMS masuk.

_Dari : Itachi-nii_

_Pukul : 17.58_

_Oh… syukurlah jika begitu._

Sakura menatap miris SMS yang balasan dari Itachi. Ia tersenyum kecut. Tak lama, air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya dan segera tumpah.

"_Gomenne_… Itachi-_nii_… aku telah membohongimu." Gumamnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah mengalami hal ini dari pagi. Ia berharap begitu terbangun… hari sudah berganti…

.

.

Ciit… ciit…

Cahaya mentari menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela. Menerpa wajah Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Membuatnya merasa silau dan terbangun.

"Enngh~~ Sudah pagi…" Sakura langsung beranjak bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia bawa handuk warna merah miliknya.

.

.

"_Ohayou._" Sapanya begitu menuruni anak tangga. Tak ada balasan apa pun. Hening. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

"Ternyata pada belum pulang…" Sakura merasa sedikit sedih. Dengan gontai, ia melangkah menuju dapur dan memakan masakan sisa kemarin.

Saat makan, Sakura merasa tak semangat. Walaupun makanan yang dimakannya saat ini terasa lezat, namun tetap saja ada yang kurang baginya. Ya, kehadiran ketiga kakaknya. Ia ingin makan bertiga dengan kakak-kakaknya itu.

Selesai makan dan membereskan sisanya, Sakura lngsung melangkah keluar rumah, tak lupa ia bawa tas ranselnya.

"Kalau begitu, kukunci saja pintu rumah dan taruh di tempat yang biasa." Gumamnya sembari mengunci pintu rumah.

Sakura langsung melangkah pergi setelah menaruh kuncinya di tempat biasa.

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**A/N :**

**Author : Akhirnya selesai chapter 2 dengan akhiran yang gaje. *Mengelap keringat***

**Sakura : Fuuuh… dari tadi ditindas n harus nangis mulu…. O**

**Itachi : Aku gak muncul~~… Cuma kirim SMS *Sedih***

**Sai : Aku Cuma datang ngambil buku yang ketinggalan doang. **

**Sasuke : Hn. Peranku banyak… ntar aku tindas lagi ah… *Lirik Sakura* *Smirks***

**Sakura : Sasuke-_kun_! *menahan emosi***

**Author : Yah… abaikan mereka yang disana. (-_-)**

**Nah… Readers, Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Masih samakah dengan fict yang lain?**

**Sudahlah… kalau begitu, bisakah kalian tinggalkan jejak-jejak kalian… (REVIEW)?**

**Boleh apa aja isinya. Saran, kritik, penyemangat, de el el…**

**Sekian… Salam hangat selalu…. XD**

**Hazu**


	4. Is this love?

Hai Minna~~! ^O^)/

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Syukur jika baik….

Terima kasih atas reviews kalian semua yaaa…. ^^ *Senang!*

Hari ini ada yang mengajukan diri untuk membalas review~~. Mari kita mulai! (^O^)9

**Sakura : Hy… di sini aku akan membalas review kalian semua… (^-^)V**

**Semoga berkenan di hati ya…~~!**

**Cherryma :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Ah… ini sudah lanjut… soal kilat mungkin masih belum bisa ya? Akan kusampaikan pada author-_san_! Terima kasih atas reviewmu~! Review lagi ya… :D

**Xiu Mei-chan :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Ah…ini…*Kasih kertas review ke author* (Author : Ya… Hazu akan berusaha…! Terima kasih dukungannya ya!^O^)/) Terima kasih atas reviewmu… Review lagi ya~ (n.n)

**Kyouka Hime :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Hehehe…. Gpp kalo lupa~. Alurnya gak ngebut? Menarik untuk dibaca? Waah~ aku senang mendengarnya. Soal kerapihan… memang author orangnya tuh typo abiss *DZIG* Sudah lanjuuut! Selamat membaca. Terima kasih atas reviewmu…. Review lagi ya! XD

**hanazono yuri :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Belum kilat? Nih *Kasih kertas review* (Author : _Gomenne_… _Yuri-chan_! Hazu belum bisa yang lebih kilat. Segini dulu ya~ ) Terima kasih atas reviewmu… Review lagi ya! X)

**parinza. ananda. 9 :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Already next~~! Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya~! (^_^)V

**yuichi :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Makin menarik? Waaah~~~ aku senang mendengarnya! Author-san pasti senang banget! Tuh lagi senyum-senyum gaje… *Lirik author*. Sudah lanjuut! Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya…. (n.n)m

**Febri Feven :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Sudah lanjuuut~! Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya~~! \(^^)/

**Namiryu Dragon King :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Masih ingin menunggu? Ini sudah update! Lama tidak? Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya~! ;)

**ika. tainaka :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Ah… silahkan! Ini… *Menyerahkan Sasuke* OOOOH….. (^O^). Kami akan berusaha lagi…. Akan kusampaikan pada author-san! Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya~! ;D

**nami :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Bagus? Horeee! *Senang* Sudah terangkat setinggi apa? Penasaran? Baca lagi ya~! Tapi aku juga pengen…. Ya kan Sasuke_-kun_? Ah… terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya…~ X)

**nami :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Ah… tau nih Sasuke_-kun_ jahat! Sampe begitu… *Pukul-pukul Sasuke*. Terima kasih atas reviewmu~! Review lagi ya…. (^^)V

**nami :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Wah..~ kamu review sampe 3 kali ya?! Ah…. Ini *Kasih kertas review* (Author : Ngegantung banget ya? _Gomenne~_ *Bungkukin badan* Nanti Hazu akan berusaha lagi). Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya~!

**Uchiha Sakura :** Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Waaaw! Namamu sama sepertiku! Penggemarku kah? *Ge-er* Sasori akan muncul di chapter ini. Tadi baru saja ia datang! *Lirik Sasori*. Sudah lanjut! Silahkan membaca. Terima kasih atas reviewmu… Review lagi ya~! XD

**nhanjung : **Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Nih… *Kasih kertas review* (Author : Mirip ya~? *Pundung* Tak apa lah. Banyak bilang yang mirip. Tapi hanya awalnya dan tidak dengan kelanjutannya kok…)

Terima kasih atas reviewmu… Review lagi ya~! :)

**Fitri-Chan : **Di sini Haruno Sakura yang akan membalas reviewmu~

Ah… aku narsis? Emm… itu tuntutan _scipt _*membela diri*. Author… *kasih kertas review* (Author : Ah~ Makasih atas dukunganmu ini Fitri-_chan_~~!). Terima kasih atas reviewmu! Review lagi ya~! :D

**Sakura : Fuwaaah~~ *Mengelap peluh* **

**Akhirnya selesai juga membalas review kalian. Lebih banyak dari kemarin ya. Semoga berkenan dan maaf jika ada salah kata. Terima kasih…. Aku, Haruno Sakura mohon undur diri dulu..m (_ _)m**

**Jaa…. (^O^)/**

**Enjoy~**

**All Char © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_**

**Story © Uchiha Hazuna**

**_{Jika ada kemiripan dengan unsur cerita, A/N, atau apa pun itu, Hazu minta maaf. Ini sebenarnya ide Hazu sendiri dan gak menyontek milik senpai-senpai sekalian… *Bungkukin badan*}_**

**.**

**.**

**妹は****...****私を見て！**

**.**

* * *

**_Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!_**

**_(Kakak…. Lihatlah aku!)_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Is this love?**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Ciit… ciit…

Suara burung dan kilau cahaya matahari membangunkanku yang tengah bergelut dibawah selimut. Kubuka mataku. Rasanya sangat berat. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sebuah ruangan minimalis. Ah… aku baru ingat jika kemarin sore aku ke apartemen si _baka Dobe_ dan menginap.

Kurubah posisiku yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk. Masih setia mengamati sekeliling, aku melihat sahabat _baka_ ku itu masih tidur lelap dengan air yang setia mengalir dari mulutnya itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur kecilnya dan mengambil segelas air dingin. Sembari kuteguk, aku melihat jam yang sudah menandakan pukul 6 pagi. Langsung saja kutaruh gelas kosong itu. Mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sofa dan melangkah keluar apartemennya.

Aku segera beranjang menuju rumah dengan berlari. Angin pagi yang berhembus menerpa diriku, sangatlah dingin. Tak kupedulikan itu dan terus berlari hingga aku sampai.

Kucoba membuka pintunya, dan terkunci. Apa mungkin si _pinky_ itu masih di dalam ataukah ia sudah pergi?

Kucoba mencari kunci di tempat penyimpanan biasa kami. Dan kutemukan. Langsung saja kubuka pintunya setelah tak terkunci.

Cklek… blam

Hening. Sunyi senyap. Tak ada hawa kehadiran siapapun kecuali diriku. Berarti mereka semua telah pergi. Langsung saja kuberanjak menuju kamarku. Untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah turun begitu ia rasa sudah lengkap. Ia menuju dapur dan membuka tudung saji. Di sana terdapat beberapa potong ikan dan tumis sayur. Dengan segera, ia ambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Ia comot sepotong ikan dengan sedikit sayur dan memakannya.

"_Ittadakimasu._" Ucapnya dan langsung memakan makanan tersebut denagn tenang.

Trek

Ia letakkan sisa makannya ke tempat cucian piring dan menuju keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura, mengunci pintu dan menaruh kuncinya di tempat penyimpanan.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" Sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum. "_Ohayou_, Ino. Tumben kau datang pagi."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku selalu datang pagi, Saki."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Hihi… ya… ya….". "Ah… ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kakashi-_sensei?_" Tanya Sakura yang langsung membuat Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Eh…. PR?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa mengerjakannya lagi…"

Ino mengubek-ubek isi tasnya dan mencari buku tulisnya yang bertuliskan "Matematika IPS".

"Ah… ketemu!" Ino langsung membuka bukunya. Begitu membukanya pada tulisan terakhirnya, Ino langsung histeris.

"KYAAAA~~! Aku belum mengerjakannya!" Seru Ino yang membuat Sakura harus menutup telinganya alih-alih takut gendang telinganya akan rusak mendengar suara Ino yang kelewat kencang.

"Ino! Jangan teriak begitu dong!" Sewot Sakura yang dibalas cengengesan oleh Ino.

"Ah… _gomenne_." Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sakura… aku pinjam PRmu ya… please…" Rujuk Ino sembari menjalankan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

Sakura memnutar bola matanya bosan. "Boleh sih… tapi jangan kebiasaan."

"Tenang…. Hanya pelajaran ini saja kok." Ucap Ino. Ia sibuk menyalin jawaban Sakura.

.

.

"Selesai!" Seru Ino. Sakura langsung mengambil bukunya dan menyimpan di dalam tasnya.

"Eh… mumpung masih jam segini…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya sembari menunjuk jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45, "… bagaimana kalau kita keluar dulu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ah." Tolaknya yang membuat Ino semakin merujuk padanya.

"Oh… ayolah, Sakura! Sekali saja!" Pinta Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino langsung bersorak dan menarik tangan Sakura menuju keluar kelas.

.

.

"Fuwaah~ segar!" Ino menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan. "Sakura, ayo kesana!" Tunjuk Ino kearah sebuah taman kecil dibelakang sekolah. Langsung saja Ino berlari duluan.

Sakura baru saja menoleh. Ia mendapati sahabatnya itu sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Dan ia melihat Ino sedang berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Ah… tunggu, Ino!" Serunya yang langsung berlari mengikuti Ino.

Ketika di belokan, Sakura tak menyadari ada yang berjalan dan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sakura tak sempat berhenti dan tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari lagi. Sakura menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan langsung menderaya begitu pantatnya mencium lantai yang keras nan dingin.

Sedikit lagi… dan ia merasakan sesuatu menahan punggungnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"A… aku baik-baik saja." Sakura sedikit tergagap. Orang tersebut menuntun Sakura berdiri.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura masih saja terpaku akan pemandangan indah di hadapannya kini. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah. Matanya yang berwarna _hazel_. Wajahnya yang imut-imut _babyface_, walaupun begitu, ia masih terlihat tampan.

"Siapa namamu?" Ulang lelaki tersebut membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Mukanya sudah memerah. Malu.

"Ah… aku Uchiha Sakura. A… ano… namamu?" Sakura berusaha menatap lelaki tersebut walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Akasuna Sasori."

"Eh?" Sakura sontak menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori." Tegasnya. "Kau adiknya Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk. "I… iya. A... Akasuna-_senpai_."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Walaupun aku kakak kelasmu, panggil Sasori saja." Ucap Sasori yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. "_Go… gomennasai… _Sasori-_senpai_."

Lelaki tersebut, Sasori tersenyum. Membuat Sakura merona merah melihat senyumnya.

"A… aku pergi dulu. _Arigatou_, Sasori-_senpai_." Pamit Sakura dan langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Ino.

Sasori menatap punggung Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil. Setelah tak terlihat lagi, ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

.

.

"Hey, Saki! Kau lama sekali!" Sewot Ino begitu Sakura sampai taman belakang sekolah. Sakura menatap Ino dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku begini karena kau meninggalkanku." Sakura berucap dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Ino menyengir. "Eh… iya ya?". "Kenapa bajumu sedikit kusut?" Tanya Ino begitu melihat baju Sakura yang sedikit kusut.

Sakura menatap bajunya sekilas. "Ah… tadi aku terjatuh saat mengejarmu. Untung saja ada yang menolongku." Ujarnya seraya merapikan bajunya.

"Siapa yang menolongmu?" Tanya Ino lagi. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran.

"Sepertinya penyakitmu kambuh lagi."

Ino menatap Sakura bingung. "Apa maksudmu?". Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Hm… penyakit kepo-mu itu." Celetuk Sakura membuat Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Huuuh… Sakura! Aku kan cuma bertanya. Kau ingat pepatah kan? Malu bertanya se-" Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya… iya… aku tahu. Akan kujawab asal kau menghentikan ceramah panjang lebarmu itu." Sakura menghela nafas gusar.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, membuat senyuman mengembang diwajah Ino. "Siapa?"

"Sasori-_senpai_ yang menolongku." Muncul guratan merah tipis pada kedua pipi Sakura membuat Ino mengerling jahil dan mulai menggodanya.

"Aih…. Sakura! Kau beruntung juga ya~!"

Sakura menatap Ino bingung. "Beruntung?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Ia merupakan pangeran sekolah ini selain kakakmu. Yah… walaupun masih lebih tenar kakakmu."

"Apa…. kau suka padanya?" Ino menggoda Sakura yang semakin ber_blushing_ dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"A… umm… ah… i… itu…" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau bilang ya, pasti Ino akan menggodanya terus dan jika bilang tidak, ia merasa membohongi perasaannya.

"Ayolah Sakura! Jawab saja!"

"Ah… mu… mungkin… ya." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merona sampai ke telinganya.

"Jawab yang jelas, Sakura." Ino kembali memaksa.

"Sudahlah Ino! Cukup!" Sakura tak ingin meneruskan percakapan dengan topik ini. Topik yang membuat jantungnya meledak-ledak. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi gila. Ia ingin mengakhirinya.

"Bilang saja kau malu..~~" Ino kembali menggodanya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berlalu menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan segala macam godaan yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura!" Ino berlari kecil menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

.

.

"_Ohayou, Minna_." Sapa seorang guru pada muridnya begitu memasuki ruang kelas.

"_Ohayou, sensei_." Balas muridnya serempak.

Mulailah mereka belajar dengan sang guru menjelaskan materi yang dipelajari...

.

.

KRIIING…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa/siswi kelar kelas dengan gembira. Mereka paling menantikan jam-jam ini.

Ketika Sakura akan keluar kelas, seorang guru memanggilnya.

"Haruno-_san_."

Sakura menoleh. "Ya, ada apa Kurenai _-sensei_?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas senyuman dan sodoran setumpuk kertas.

"Maaf, bisakah kau tolong taruhkan ini di kelas XI-A?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ah… bisa, _sensei_."

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Sakura. "Sudah. Itu saja. _Arigatou_, Haruno-san."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Ha'i. Daitashimasta._"

Sakura segera melangkah keluar kelas menuju ruangan yang ditujunya setelah menerima permintaan tolong dari gurunya tersebut.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Ah… benar-benar deh. Aku harus menaruh ini di kelas itu? Kalau soal menaruh dan dimintai tolong sih masih oke saja. Tapi… kenapa harus kelas itu?!

Kelas yang paling tidak kusukai. Entah mengapa aku sangat tak suka saja.

Satu anak tangga dan beberapa langkah lagi sampai di sana.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu kelas XI-A. Kucoba beranikan diriku untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Ada apa ini? Aku takut? Aku malu? Atau…

SREEG

"Per… permisi." Ucapku seraya melangkah menuju meja guru dan menaruh tumpukan kertas dari Kurenai-_sensei_. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar murid di kelas ini memerhatikanku?

Kucoba melihat ke arah meja murid dan kudapati hanya ada murid cowok di sana dan mereka semua menatapku! Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Adikmu datang tuh!" Seru seseorang cowok sembari menyikut pelan lengan Sasuke. Membuat yang disikut, Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Cih! Bukan urusanku." Ujarnya cuek. Sasuke menatap ke arah depan kelas dimana Sakura sedang menaruh tumpukan kertas.

"Adikmu manis ya." Ujar anak cowok di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya masih setia menatap Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Manis?"

"Ya. Ia termasuk sosok cewek idamanku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menyeringai. "Cewek macam dia? Aneh."

Anak cowok tersebut tak berkomentar apa pun lagi. Ia hanya sibuk memerhatikan Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak menuju depan kelas. Sakura menoleh mendapati sang kakak yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-_nii_."

Sasuke tak menggubris panggilan Sakura terhadapnya. Ia lewati Sakura begitu saja tanpa menoleh atau menyahut sama sekali.

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berada di pintu kelas dan melangkah keluar.

"Sasuke-_nii_! Tunggu!" Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang sudah melangkah jauh. Sudah berusaha lari pun, tetap saja tak terkejar. Malahan Sakura tertingal jejak sang kakak. Entah mengapa, sosok kakaknya itu cepat sekali hilang dari pandangannya.

"_Nii-san _pergi kemana?" Sakura masih celingak-celinguk mencari Sasuke. Hingga ia tak sadar ada orang di depannya. Tabrakan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Bruk

Kali ini Sakura terjatuh. Ia meringis sembari mengelus-elus pantatnya yang beru saja mencium lantai beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_Gomennasai_. Kau tak apa?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan matanya bersirobok dengan iris _hazel_ yang sempat membius dirinya.

"A… aku tak apa. _Gomennasai_ telah menabrakmu lagi, Sasori-_senpai_." Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maafnya. Sasori tersenyum.

"Kita baru bertemu 2 kali dan setiap pertemuan kita selalu menabrak." Sasori mengucapkannya sembari tertawa kecil membuat Sakura merona melihatnya.

Sasori berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sakura. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Spontan Sakura langsung mundur selangkah. Ia sedikit tundukkan kepalanya. "A… ti… tidak apa-apa."

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Ti… tidak sama sekali."

Sasori kembali tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya lebih lebar dibandingkan yang tadi. Sakura kembali ber_blushing_. Mungkin ini sudah mulai akut.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa, _Sakura." Pamit Sasori yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Ia sempat mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Membuat si empunya, terdiam di tempat.

Blush

Guratan merah semakin tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sakura berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat.

_'A… ada apa ini?'_

_'A… apa aku…'_

"… apa aku menyukainya?" Sakura bergumam yang lebih pantas disebut pertanyaan. Entah itu ditunjukkan pada siapa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus pikiran-pikirannya tadi.

"Sudahlah…." Sakura segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Saki?" Tanya Ino kepada sahabatnya yang sedang melamun dengan wajah bersemburat merah tipis.

Yang ditanya, Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Dari tadi kau melamun. Lamunin apa sih?" Ino berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sakura.

"Ah… itu…"

"Oh… aku ke toilet dulu. _Jaa_…!" Sakura langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Ino menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu jika kau tak pandai berbohong, Sakura."

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Haaah…. hampir saja! Jika Ino tahu apa yang aku lamunkan… itu berbahaya!

Entah dari tadi mengapa aku selalu terbayang-bayang wajah _senpai_-ku yang ganteng dan imut itu. Membuat wajahku kembali merona dan detak jantungku kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

Ah… aku tadi ingat dimana ia mengelus puncak kepalaku. Rasanya begitu lembut dan hangat. Membuatku tanpa sadar kembali menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Aku merasa… ini merupakan hariku yang paling indah. Selama ini aku belum pernah merasakan rasa ini…. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku… Kyaaa~~

Ah… sebaiknya aku kembali. Sebentar lagi, bel pulang akan berbunyi.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju kelas. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bel pulang agar aku bisa kembali melihat wajah _senpai_-ku itu….

Hah?! Aku mikirin apaan sih?! Tapi… aku cukup senang…. Ah…. Sudahlah….

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapa pun. Hening.

Sakura tak ambil pusing memikirkan dimana keberadaan ketiga kakaknya itu. Langsung saja ia melangkah naik menuju kamarnya.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hening. Sepi sekali. Tak ada siapa pun. Mungkin mereka belum pulang lagi.

Segera, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh begitu melewati sebuah ruangan yang amat kukenal.

"Eennggh…~"

Suara apa itu?

"Ennggh… Ah~~!"

Suara apa? Kenapa semakin terdengar jelas?

Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Mencari tahu suara apa itu dan dari mana berasalnya. Hingga…

Duk

Terlalu mendekati sumber suara, dahiku malah sedikit terbentur pintu.

Pintu? Pintu apa?

Kulihat model pintu tersebut. Sepertinya pernah kulihat. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan aku melihat pintu yang kuyakini adalah pintu kamarku yang hanya berjarak 12 langkah dari sini. Berarti ini….

Kamar Sasuke-_nii_?!

Ini adalah kamar kakakku yang itu?!

"Enggh~~! Le…lebhiih… cephat~~!"

Suara itu lagi. Kutempelkan telingaku pada pintunya dan terdengar suara itu lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?!

Tak lama terdengar suara pekikan perempuan. Dan diiringi oleh suara _baritone_ yang sepertinya kukenal.

Aku semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa ada suara perempuan? Bukankah yang perempuan hanya aku di sini? Dan kenapa suara itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke-_nii_?

Ah… tak usah kupikirkan. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamarku saja.

DUK

Tak sengaja tanganku sedikit memukul pintu itu ketika akan berbalik.

Kulihat gagang pintunya yang bergerak dan pintunya yang bergerak ke dalam sedikit demi sedikit. Sepertinya yang di dalam menyadari kehadiranku ini.

Oh tidak! Aku haru segera kabur! Tapi kenapa ini…?

Kakiku serasa dipaku di lantai. Sulit untuk menggerakkannya. Pintu tersebut semakin terbuka lebar.

Ap… apa yang harus kulakukan?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Contiued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Author : Akhirnya selesai juga _take_ chapter 3 (^o^7) *Mengelap keringat***

**Sakura : Author-_san_, sebenarnya itu suara apa? Bisa kasih bocoran chapter depan gak?**

**Author : *Liat _script _chapter 4* Hmm…. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Di chapter depan mungkin ada suatu hubungan yang mengalami kemajuan. Yah… nanti kalian akan tahu. (n.n)**

**Sasuke : Hn… sudah selesai kan? Mana _script _chapter depan? (-_-)**

**Author : Nih… *Ngasih _script_***

**Sasori : Hy…. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering muncul…~ mohon bantuannya!**

**Sakura : Ya.**

**Sasuke : Hn. *Pergi***

**Author : Ah… abaikan yang di sana readers! (^^)**

**Nah… bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini? Masih ngegantungkah TBC'a?**

**Jawabannya akan kutunggu… bisakah kalian tinggalkan jejak-jejak (REVIEW)?**

**Unng… sekalian bilang ya ingin dibalas reviewnya sama siapa. Nanti Hazu tentukan dari yang paling banyak…**

**Sekian, salam hangat selalu….**

**Hazu**


	5. Free Class

Hai Minna~~!

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Syukur jika baik….

Hari ini yang akan membalas… eng…. Sasori saja ya~. Ya sudah! Mari kita mulai! ^O^)9

**Sasori : Hy, Minna! Sekarang aku yang akan membalas review kalian. Karena aku sudah mulai debut, aku akan membalasnya dengan senang hati~ Semoga berkenan. (n.n)**

**Gilang363 : **Hy, keren? Makasih ya. Kalau soal mirip hanya awalnya dan tidak dengan kelanjutan maupun akhirannya. Akan kusampaikan pada author-_san_. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Cherryma : **Hy, Hari ini aku akan membalas reviewmu. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu juga…

Ungg… agak mirip…. Tapi tidak terlalu kan? Semoga semakin ke depan semakin berbeda. Dukung saja ya, Cherryma-_chan_. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Nami-kun93 : **Hy, already next! Lama 'kah? Terima kasih atas reviemu. Review lagi ya~

**Fitri-Chan :** Hy, aku sudah muncul~

Hei! Jangan cubiti pipiku! *Palingin muka, mulai memerah*. Dia lagi liburan. Entah sama siapa (-_-). Makasih dukungannya. Akan kusampaikan pada author-_san_. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**hanazono yuri : **Hy, Gak sabar? Sabar saja~~ nanti akan kubuat ia cemburu *smirks* *dichidori*

Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**yuichi : **Hy, tau tuh. Dia itu emang dingin. Jadi pengen dimasukin ke oven *dihajar Sasuke*

Iya, kamu bener. Aku sudah datang. Aku siap menghibur dan menemani. *Rangkul Sakura* *Sakura _blushing_*

Sudah lanjut! Akan kusampaikan pada author-_san_. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Qeem : **Hy, Maksud kamu apa? apa maksudmu itu sampai chapter berapa? Kalau soal chapter sih, author-_san_ gak mau bilang. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**MerisChintya97 : **Hy, tau tuh…. Author typo-nya bener-bener parah *DZIG*. Aku Tanya Sakura dulu… (Sakura : Kurenai-_sensei_ itu sahabat _Kaa-chan_. Kebiasaannya panggil Haruno daripada Uchiha. Ada sedikit penjelasan kok di chap ini.)

Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**ika. tainaka : **Hy, A…*Direbut Sakura* (Sakura : Sama-sama Ika-_chan_!)

Hmm…. Ya aku jadi orang ke-3 yang akan merusak hubungan mereka*Smirks* *Dihajar all char*. Nih silahkan…. *Menyerahkan Sasuke*

Akan kusampaikan pada author-_san_. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Febri Feven : **Hy, Sudah lanjut! Kalau soal typo kan sudah kubilang author tuh orangnya typo abis *bisik-bisik*. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**CherrySand1 : **Hy, sudah lanjut! Sasuke mesum? Apa benar? *Tidak tahu*. Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Ryuhara Shanchi : **Hy, ini *Menyerahkan kertas review* (Author : Terinspirasi mungkin cuma sedikit. Hazu ingin membuat cerita tapi gak sengaja alur depannya mirip. A/N-nya itu karena Hazu lagi bosen, jadinya iseng-iseng bikin dan tidak berniat meniru. Kalau terlalu sama, maaf. *Bungkukin badan*. Akan Hazu usahakan berbeda. Hazu gak masalah degan flame. Hazu sudah mengatakannya dengan jujur. Terima kasih~)

Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Kumada Chiyu : **Hy, Sasuke ngapain dengan cewek lain? *Tidak tahu*. Setahuku Sasuke memang banyak yang suka dan dia tuh playboy. Biasanya ia hanya meladeni cewek. Oups~! Aku buka aib Sasuke *Lirik Sasuke, Kabur*.

Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Xiu Mei-chan : **Hy, *Menyerahkan kertas review* (Author : Terima kasih dukungannya Mei-chan! Hazu akan berusaha! Kalau kilat paling segini dulu. Tapi Hazu akan berusaha semampunya! Sudah lanjut! Silakan membaca!)

Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Guest : **Hy, kamu suka? Seru? Waah…~ aku senang mendengarnya. Soal itu… aku Tanya lagi sama Sakura... (Sakura : Kurenai-_sensei_ itu sahabat _Kaa-chan_. Kebiasaannya panggil Haruno daripada Uchiha. Ada sedikit penjelasan kok di chap ini.)

Terima kasih atas reviewmu. Review lagi ya~

**Sasori : Akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana dengan balasanku? Ah sudah dulu ya… Bye~ *Pergi***

**Perhatian!**

**Hazu hanya kembali menegaskan, ini adalah fict asli ide Hazu tanpa meniru siapa pun. Hazu hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang ada di dalam otak. Yah… tapi maaf jika ada yang bilang ini mirip. *Bungkukin badan*. Hazu akan berusaha melanjutkan tentunya dengan membuat fict ini berbeda dari fict senpai sekalian. Terima kasih m(_ _)m**

**Enjoy~**

**All Char © Masashi Kishimoto-****_sensei_**

**Story © Uchiha Hazuna**

**_{Jika ada kemiripan dengan unsur cerita, A/N, atau apa pun itu, Hazu minta maaf. Ini sebenarnya ide Hazu sendiri dan gak menyontek milik senpai-senpai sekalian… *Bungkukin badan*}_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**妹は****...****私を見て！**

**.**

* * *

**_Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!_**

**_(Kakak…. Lihatlah aku!)_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4:** **_Free class_**

**.**

**.**

.

Sakura kelimpungan. Ia bingung ingin bagaimana. Pintu di hadapannya semakin terbuka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki yang bisa ia yakini sebagai kakaknya.

**Sakura's POV**

Ternyata benar! Yang ada di dalam adalah Sasuke-_nii_ dan sekarang ia tepat berada di hadapanku. Oh tidak~~! Aku pasti bisa dikira tukang intip!

"Sedang apa kau?!" Suara beratnya menyapa indra pendengaranku. Kucoba menatap ke depan dan ternyata ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans. Rambut beraksen pantat ayamnya berantakan dan tubuhnya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh.

"A… ano…. _Gomenne,_ Sasuke-_nii_. Ta… tadi…" Entah mengapa lidahku selalu kelu jika berhadapan dengan kakakku yang satu ini.

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tak berani balas menatapnya. Lebih memilih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam kamar. Kakakku itu menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatapku.

"Pergilah!" Ucapnya dengan penekanan dan langsung kembali memasuki kamar. Ia juga membanting pintu kamar tersebut tepat di hadapanku.

Aku terdiam. Menatap pintu kamar itu.

Tes…

Bulir demi bulir air mataku menetes. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Padahal tak ada yang perlu kutangisi…. Tapi kenapa?

Kuseka air mataku kasar dan kembali melangkah ke kamarku. Entah… aku tak tahu mengapa aku menangis… Aku bingung…

.

.

Sakura tampak gelisah di atas kasur queen size miliknya. Sedari tadi ia berubah-ubah posisinya.

"Eng… bosen." Ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam."

"Engh… tapi…"

"Pulanglah."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara tersebut. Suara yang ia kenal dan suara perempuan yang entah siapa itu. Rasa penasaran Sakura kembali muncul. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya. Namun, tak ada lagi suara itu. Membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Dengan berani, ia buka pintu kamarnya dan melihat 2 insan yang tampak sedang berhadapan.

"Siapa? Sasuke-_nii_ dengan siapa?"

Ternyata, perempuan itu menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

Dalam hitungan detik, perempuan tersebut langsung mencium bibir Sasuke. Ia kalungkan tangannya di leher dan menekan kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka . Sasuke memeluk perempuan tersebut. Ia masukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut perempuan itu. Mereka saling memanggut bibir dan bertukar _saliva_. Saling mendominasi seolah tak ada yang ingin kalah.

Sakura yang melihat adegan ciuman panas sang kakak, hanya diam terpaku. Entah apa yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya.

Tak lama, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke memeluk perempuan tersebut kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa, _Sasuke-_kun~._"

"Hn."

Setelah melepas kepergian perempuan tersebut, Sasuke beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Saat akan memasuki kamar, ia melihat Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Ia dekati Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia baru menyadari jikalau kakaknya berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ah… _gomenne_, Sasuke-_nii_." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii?_"

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Hn. Tidak." Sasuke melepas pegangannya dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Setelahnya, ia memasuki kamarnya yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

Drrt… drrt…

Sakura menekan tombol pada ponselnya dan membuaka sebuah pesan.

_Dari : Itachi-nii_

_Pukul : 18.39_

_Sakura, sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang lagi. Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku. Sai juga menginap di rumah temannya._

"Hmmm… tak pulang lagi ya…" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Sakura!"

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah… hanya menyapamu."

"Hari ini _free class_ ya?" Sakura kembali bertanya pada Ino. Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat.

"Yap. Ini hari yang kunantikan… jarang sekali."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ino…"

"Ya?"

"Tidak jadi."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aiiish! Yang jelas kenapa. Ah!" Tiba-tiba Ino memekik membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi sudah dekat. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Hm? Bagaimana? Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura membuat Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kau lupa? 3 hari lagi akan ada acara tahunan sekolah. Tuh, para _senpai_ sedang bersiap-siap." Jawab Ino sembari menunjuk beberapa orang yang tampak sibuk membawa barang-barang.

Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Ah… iya, ya. Aku lupa."

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?"

"Siapa ya?" Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Ia bingung akan mengajak siapa.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku lupa dengan acara yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu itu. Untung saja Ino mengingatkan.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuatku tersadar. Aku lupa lagi kalau di acara, diharuskan membawa pasangan.

"Siapa ya?" Aku bingung akan berpasangan dengan siapa. Pasalnya aku sama sekali belum mempunyai pacar tahun ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau…" Ino berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"… dengan Sasori-_senpai_?"

Ucapan Ino sontak membuatku kaget. Dengan Sasori-_senpai_? Yang benar saja! Memang aku suka dengannya tapi belum tentu dia juga menyukaiku dan menerima ajakanku! Kami juga baru kenal sehari yang lalu.

Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung. Separuh hatiku berkata ya dan separuhnya lagi berkata itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku bingung…" Ujarku. Ino malah tersenyum.

"Kau coba dulu. Ajak dia. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menerimanya."

Hatiku terasa tenang mendengar ucapan Ino. Tak kusangka sahabatku ini begitu mendukungku.

"Baiklah. Akan aku coba." . "Maukah kau membantuku?" Pintaku yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Nah! Ini dia Sakura!" Serunya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum.

Aku akan berusaha! Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Ino yang telah mendukungku! Aku pasti bisa!

.

.

"Ah, Kurenai _baa… _ah… maksudku Kurenai-_sensei_." Sakura meralat panggilannya terhadap guru berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Kurenai tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Aku juga sering salah menyebut namamu. Aku memanggilmu Haruno yang justru seharusnya kupanggil Uchiha." Tuturnya.

Sakura teringat dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan dengan gurunya itu. "Eng…. Kurenai-_sensei_, benar hari ini _free class_?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Ya."

"Lalu, ung…. soal acara itu… eng…"

"Acara tahunan sekolah maksudmu?"

"Y… ya. Apa… apa benar itu harus membawa pasangan?" Sakura sedkit gugup bertanya hal seperti ini pada gurunya.

Kurenai tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Itu benar. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "A… aku tak punya pasangan, _sensei_." Ujarnya.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Itu memang sudah menjadi ketentuannya." Kurenai tampak memanggut-manggut mendengar tuturan muridnya sekaligus anak sahabatnya.

"Ah, aku masih ada perlu. Berusaha saja untuk mendapat pasangan. _Jaa, _Sakura." Pamit Kurenai sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Jadi…. Aku harus bagaimana? Mengajaknya 'kah?"

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hm… seperti biasa. _Free class_ ternyata lumayan membosankan juga bagiku. Rasanya lebih enak belajar di kelas daripada harus bingung memikir apa yang mesti dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahuku.

"Saki! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ah… ternyata itu Ino. Kutolehkan pandanganku kearahnya. "Aku bosan, Ino."

"Bosan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau kau bosan, Ayo!" Serunya yang langsung menarikku. Spontan aku kaget. Hampir saja aku terjatuh. Langsung saja kuseimbangi larinya itu.

"Kau mau kemana Ino? Kenapa menarikku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ikut saja!" Ujarnya dan tibalah kami di sebuah gedung yang besar. Hm… kalau tak salah ini gedung olahraga. Ada apa Ino membawaku ke sini?

"Saki, ayo! Pertandingannya sudah mulai!" Ino kembali menarikku. Kali ini aku di tarik ke tempat penonton yang sudah penuh sekali. Sangat susah mencari tempat. Pada akhirnya, kami menemukan 2 kursi kosong.

"Ayo duduk!" Ino menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanyaku lagi. Ino menjawab tanap mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku sedikit pun.

"Katanya kau bosan. Nah, aku membawamu untuk menonton pertandingan basket."

Aku mengangguk dan menatap kearah arena yang dimana pertandingan basket sedang dilakukan.

Arah pandanganku mengikuti bola yang sedari tadi terus berpindah tangan.

"Ino." Kusikut lengannya pelan. Membuatnya langsung menoleh kearahku. "Ini apa lawan apa?"

"Kelas XII-A melawan kelas XII-B." Aku mengangguk paham.

PRIIT

Peluit tanda pertandingan berkhir pun berbunyi. Sorak sorai penonton terdengar riuh. Aku hanya bertepuk tangan seadanya.

"BAIKLAH! KITA AKAN MULAI PERTANDINGAN BERIKUTNYA…"

"Hah? Ada lagi?" Aku terheran-heran. Kukira pertandingan ini sudah selesai. Ternyata masih ada….

"… KELAS XI-A MELAWAN KELAS XI-B!"

Sorak-sorai penonton kembali terdengar.

Kulihat para pemain telah bersiap. Bola pun sudah ada di tengah. Tak lama, bunyi peluit terdengar dan pertandingan dimulai.

ZRAK

Baru saja sekitar 1-2 menit, sudah ada bola yang masuk. Setelahnya terdengar teriakan dari para penonton yang bisa kuyakini adalah teriakan para perempuan.

"KYAAA! MEREKA KEREN SEKALI!"

"KYAAAA~! SASUKE-KUN!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"SASUKE!"

Mendengar teriakan itu langsung saja kufokuskan pandanganku kearah arena. Dan kudapati seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam kebiruan. Tak luput dengan model rambutnya yang langka itu.

"Sa… Sasuke-_nii_?!" Hampir saja aku memekik. Kuputar kembali otakku. Akh! Aku lupa jika _nii-san_ ku itu kelas XI-A!

"Sakura." Kali ini Ino yang menyikut lenganku. Aku menoleh.

"Perhatikan arenanya deh." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk arena. Kulakukan seperti apa yang Ino bilang. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm… perhatikan baik-baik deh. KYAAA~! Sai-_senpai_!" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak kencang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Kutelusuri arah pandangnya dan ternyata ia sedang menatap seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang sedikit lepek.

"Ah itu kan Sai-_nii_." Ucapku. Sepertinya sahabatku ini menyukai kakakku, eh?

"Kau suka dengan Sai-_nii_?" Tanyaku yang langsung membuat Ino menatapku dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Aku terkikik geli baru kali ini melihatnya seperti itu. Berarti ia memang menyukai kakakku itu.

"Ah… sudahlah. Aku mendukung kalian kok." Aku kembali menatap arena.

Arah pandangku kembali menuju bola yang sedari tadi berpindah-pindah tangan. Hingga bola itu sampai pada seorang pemuda yang membuatku tertarik.

"SASORI! SHOOT!"

ZRAK  
Bola pun masuk diiringi dengan peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Kulihat papan skor dan yang menang adalah kelas XI-A.

Sorak sorai penonton kembali terdengar. Tak luput dengan teriakan para wanita yang memekakkan telinga.

"KYAAAAA~! KELAS XI-A MENANG!"

"MEREKA SEMUA KEREN!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE, AKASUNA SASORI, DAN UCHIHA SAI! KYAAA~! MEREKA MELIHAT KE ARAH SINI~!"

"MEREKA MELIHAT KEARAHKU~!"

"BUKAN KAU, TAPI AKU~!"

"AKU!"

Tak kupedulikan teriakkan tak jelas mereka. Pandanganku hingga kini masih saja terarah pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Rambut merahnya, matanya yang berwarna _hazel_, wajahnya imutnya itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tampan. Kulitnya yang putih dan tak lupa penampilannya kini yang bermandikan peluh. Menambah kesannya di mataku.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

Sebuah tepukan pada bahuku kini menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan.

"Ayo kita kembali. Pertandingannya sudah selesai." Ino berjalan di depanku.

Entah mengapa, pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya. Masih saja kuperhatikan dirinya sembari menuruni satu per satu anak tangga.

"Sakura?" Aku mendengar sebuah suara yan kukenal. Kutolehkan pandanganku dan aku mendapati Sai-_nii_ yan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya. Aku menghentikan langkah Ino. Ia pun berhenti dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Aku menonton pertandingan. Kenapa?"  
Saii-_nii_ menatap heran ke arahku. "Ah… tidak. Bukannya kau kurang berminat soal basket?"

"Aku sedang bosan. Ino yang mengajakku ke sini." Ujarku.

"Ino?" Aku lupa jika kakakku itu tak mengenal Ino.

"Ino, sahabatku. Ini." Aku menatap Ino di sebelahku.

"Yamanaka Ino. Senang mengenalmu, _senpai_." Ino mengenalkan dirinya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sai-_nii_.

"Uchiha Sai. Senang mengenalmu juga."

Kulirik Ino. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut istirahat bersama kami?" Tawar Sai-_nii_.

"Boleh?" Tanyaku meyakinkan dan dibalas oleh anggukan olehnya. Kami berdua –aku dan Ino- berjalan mengekori Sai-_nii_.

.

.

"Sai, kau ngapain?" Tanya seorang pemuda bermbut kuning jabrik. Sai tersenyum.

"Tadi aku ingin keluar sebentar. Aku melihat mereka. Sekalian saja kuajak istirahat bersama. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut menatap intens kearah Sakura. Ia menatap dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas.

"Adik kalian? _Teme, _Sai?"

Sai menganguk. "Ya. Dia adik kami."

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!" Serunya seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal Naruto-_senpai_."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke bawah pohon sana saja yuk! Di sana sejuk." Ujar pemuda jabrik tersebut -yang ternyata bernama Naruto- sembari menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang lumayan rindang.

"Ya. Ayo."

.

.

"Fuwaaah! Sejuk!" Naruto menghirup nafas dalam.

"Aku mau beli makan dulu. Siapa yang mau ikut?" Naruto menawarkan seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sai.

"Ya sudah. Ayo. Eh… kau mau ke mana, _Teme_?" Naruto terheran-heran melihat Sasuke yang beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah entah menuju kemana.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya cuek dan langsung melengos meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto tampak menggedikkan bahunya sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kantin dengan Sai yang mengekorinya.

"Sakura, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, kau di sini saja ya." Pamit Ino yang langsung pergi tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ah… tapi Ino…" Sakura tak sempat mencegah Ino. Kini hanya tinggal ia dan Sasori di bawah pohon tersebut.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Semua pergi. Tinggal kami berdua. Kulirik Sasori-_senpai_ yang tampak memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya. Entah mengapa, tatapanku kembali tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya.

"Kenapa kau memerhatikanku seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata baru kusadari jika ia sudah tak memejamkan matanya dan kini ia sedang menatapku.

Blush

Pipiku serasa memanas. Rasanya darahku berdesir. Detak jantungku kembali berpacu dengan cepat tatkala mataku bersirobok dengan iris _hazel_-nya itu.

"Sakura?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"A… ano e… etto… eng…" Padahal sudah kupikirkan dengan mantap apa yang ingin kuucapkan padanya, tapi kenapa lidahku sekelu ini? Suaraku serasa tercekat di tengggorokan dan sangat sulit untuk keluar.

Tanpa kuduga, Sasori-_senpai_ mendekatiku. Jarak kami hanya terpaut 3 cm. "Sakura? Kau ingin bilang apa?"

Wajahku kembali memanas mendengar suaranya. "E… Sasori-_senpai_…"

"Ya?"

"A… apa… apa kau mau ber…" Lidahku kembali kelu. Kucoba tundukkan kepalaku. Tak ingin menatap wajahnya yang mampu membuatku meledak-ledak kapan saja.

"Ber? maksudmu?" Ia tampak bingung dengan ucapanku yang bergantung-gantung ini.

"Ma… maukah kau ber…"

"… berpasangan de… denganku un… untuk acara se… sekolah?" Kutundukkan kepakau semakin dalam. Aku berhasil mengatakannya dan hasilnya rona merah pada wajahku semakin jelas. Jantungku kembali berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"…" Tak ada ucapan maupun respon yang kudapat darinya membuatku sedikit merasa kecewa. Apakah… apakah ia akan menolak?

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu…. Em…. Ung…. 3 hari. Ya… ya… 3 hari. (u.u). Tentunya dengan banyak rintangan… X(**

**Kalau soal fict ini, ide Hazu masih banyak. Jadi, tetap lanjuuuut…..! #Plak *Lebay***

**Bagaimana ****_readers_****? Masih gaje 'kah fict ini? Apa sudah ada sedikit kemajuan? **

**Oh ya, bagaimana dengan TBC'a? apakah kembali ngegantung?**

**Ingin tahu Sasori akan menerima atau menolak? Penasaran? (Gak)**

**Jawabannya kutunggu. Maaf banyak banget nanyanya. Hazu Cuma ingin tahu pendapat kalian semua….**

**Tunggu saja jawaban pertanyaan terakhir pada fict ini di chapter selanjutnya…**

**Bisakah kalian tinggalkan jejak-jejak (REVIEW)?**

**Sekian…. Hazu pamit undur diri dulu…**

**Salam hangat selalu :***

**Hazu**


	6. Accept or Refuse?

**Hai Minna~! \^o/**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian? Syukurlah jika baik… ;)**

**Hweee! Hazu telah mengecewakan kalian semua dengan update yang sangat lama dan telat! ****_Gomenne _****Minna! m(T^T)m *Sesegukan***

**Itu semua karena tugas yang numpuk. Banyak banget PR'a *Bela diri*. EH! kenapa malah jadi curhat nih? :3 *Gaje mood on***

**Tak usah banyak kata! Mari kita balas review~! ;9**

**Haruzaki Miyano : **Hmm… kita sependapat ya, Miyano-_san_. Sudah lanjut!

Terima kasih atas reviewmu~ Review lagi ya…! :D

**Febri Feven : **Sudah lanjuuuut~~! Bagaimana?

Terima kasih atas reviewmu, Febri_-chan_~! Review lagi ya! XD

**hanazono yuri : **Segini sudah kilat? Kalau lebih cepat lagi belum bisa. _Gomenne _Yuri-_chan_! Hazu akan berusaha semampunya agar bisa lebih kilat lagi!

Terima kasih atas reviewmu, Yuri-_chan_! Review lagi ya~! (^-^)9

**Gilang363 : **Ya gpp lah. Ini sudah terlanjur. Akhirnya sudah mulai berbeda~. Iya, Sakura anak angkat. Alasannya lama-kelamaan akan terkuak dan Hazu gak bisa mastiin kapan itu. Tunggu saja ya~

Terima kasih atas reviewmu ini! Review lagi ya~ X)

**Fitri-Chan **: Ehm… kupanggilkan Sasori dulu ya,,, Sasori!*Kasih kertas review* (Sasori : Ah… Fitri-_chan_! Ya… iya… akan aku terima. Tenang saja! *Acungin jempol ala Rock Lee*).

(Sai & Ino : Terima kasih telah mendukung kami~! *Peluk*). Terima kasih atas reviewmu ini Fitri-_chan_! Review lagi yaaa~! (n.n)

**Cherryma : **Kamu sukaaa? Kyaaa! *Teriak-teriak gaje*

Makasih dukungannya. Kalau kilat segini dulu ya! Hazu akan berusaha agar lebih kilat lagi. Terima kasih atas reviewmu, Cherryma-_chan_~! Review lagi ya…! XD

**Ryuhara Shanchi : **Kata-katamu bijak bingiiit…! *Ngelap air mata*#PLAK

Festival tahunan sekolah. Hari dimana akan dilakukannya legenda terkenal sekolah bagi para pasangan. Entah apa itu(akan ke jawab nanti). Saku sama Sasu? Hmm…. Kayaknya gak bisa. Sasu'a dingin banget sama Saku dan pula Saku tuh lagi _falling in love _sama Saso. Tak apa. Makasih sarannya!

Terima kasih atas reviewmu ya, Ryu-_chan_!(_Sorry_ panggil itu). Review lagi ya…~! (^u^)~

**CherrySand1 : **Sudah lanjuuuut~~! Ah… i…. iya… iya…. tanya Sasori saja ya… *Seret Sasori* (Sasori : Hmmm… bagaimana ya? Sepertinya sih aku bakalan nerima. Sebenarnya pengen… dan itu bingiiit~*Bisik-bisik*).

Sudah cepat beluuum? Sudah lanjut nih…. Baca ya. _Yeah, I will!_ Terima kasih atas reviewmu ini~! Review lagi ya….. \^w^/

**yuichi : **Sudah lanjut! Bagaimana? Baca ya.

Terima kasih atas reviewmu ini…~! Review lagi ya! :D

**raomonky : **Sudah… silahkan baca lagi….

Terima kasih atas reviewmu~! Review lagi ya…. ;)

**Shera-chan Liuzaki : **_ohayou, _Shera-_nee_…

_Gomenne _jika ada beberapa yang mirip. Tapi aku jamin, kedepannya akan semakin berbeda. Ya, wajar sih. Gak sok nasehatin kok. Tentu saja boleh…! Hmmm…. Akan kucoba saranmu, Shera-_nee_! Terima kasih dukungannya~~! *Peyuk-peyuk Shera-_nee_*

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Shera-_nee_! Review lagi ya~~! *^v^*

**yuki chan : **Sudah lanjuuuut! Akan kubuat dia cemburu berat… Haha! *Smirks* *Dichidori*

Terima kasih atas reviewmu~! Review lagi ya… ;D

**Qeem : **Waw! Gantung banget ya~? Ya gpp lah. Lanjut saja! Bulan Mei ini 13 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?

Terima kasih atas reviewmu… review lagi ya~! n.n)V

**Qeem : **Kau review sampai 2 kali? Emm… sepertinya karena Hazu kelamaan update ya? Hazu gak lupa. Cuma belum ada waktu lanjutin. Hazu juga lagi gak mood. Maklum, Hazu bikin sesuatu pasti tergantung dari mood. Hazu takkan melupakan Fict ini. Karena ini inspirasi Hazu untuk membuat novel bersama teman *Curhat*. Makasih!

Terima kasih atas reviewmu… review lagi ya~! UvU)V

**Fuwaaaaah~~~! Selesaaai! No more comment again….**

**Enjoy reading~**

**All Char © Masashi Kishimoto-****_sensei_**

**Story © Uchiha Hazuna**

**_{Jika ada kemiripan dengan unsur cerita, A/N, atau apa pun itu, Hazu minta maaf. Ini sebenarnya ide Hazu sendiri dan gak menyontek milik senpai-senpai sekalian… *Bungkukin badan*}_**

**_[Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, EYD yang acak-cakan, de el el.]_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**妹は****...****私を見て！**

**.**

* * *

**_Nii-chan,…Watashiwomite!_**

**_(Kakak…. Lihatlah aku!)_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : _Accept or Refuse?  
_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku…"

Hanya sepatah kata dengan jeda yang cukup lama yang dapat kudengar dari bibirnya itu. Sudah lama kunanti-nantikan jawaban atas ajakan yang kuberikan padanya. Berbagai pikiran was-was akan ditolak keluar dari pikiranku ini. Walaupun berkali-kali kuhapus pikiran itu, tetap saja terus bermunculan.

"Sakura," Ia semakin mendekat kearahku. Dapat kucium aroma entah apa itu yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar menyentuh pucuk kepalaku. "aku…"

"_Se… senpai?"_ Manik _emerald_ku menatap heran pada dirinya yang memang benar-benar tak kupahami. Kenapa ia tak menjawab sama sekali?

"Sa… Sasori-_senpai_, kenapa tak jawab?" Bodoh! Kurutuki pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirku ini. Sudah tahu begini malah bertanya seperti itu.

"Sakura," Ia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Membuat sebuah jarak di antara kami. "sepertinya aku…"

Ya… ya sedikit lagi….

"Waaah! Kalian ngobrol apa? Kelihatannya asyik sekali!"

Hah?

Kutolehkan pandangan kearah belakangku dan kutemukan Naruto-_senpai_ yang menyengir lebar dan Sai-_nii_ yang tersenyum seperti biasa. Mereka berdua sama-sama membawa beberapa kotak hitam.

"Kok diam? Lanjutkan saja! Kalian ngobrol apa?" Tanya Naruto-_senpai_ sembari meletakkan kotak tersebut di dekat kami berdua. Sejenak kami semua terdiam. Hanya suara gemerisik plastik yang menghantar kebisuan kami akibat Naruto-_senpai_ yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Eng… tidak ada apa-apa kok. Waah ini apa?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan alur pembicaraan yang canggung ini dengan bertanya mengenai kotak hitam itu.

"Oh… ini bento. Nah ayo kita makan!"

Hmm… aku harus memutar otakku mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Bagaimana ya…? AH! Begini saja!

"Eng… ano… Naruto-_senpai_…" Yang kupanggil pun menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"A… aku…" kutatap manik _sapphire_-nya yang mencerminkan kepolosannya itu. "… aku tidak makan. Aku pergi dulu. _Arigatou_ sudah mengajakku, _senpai_."

"Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa buru-buru?" Kini ia menatapku. Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri. Kutepuk-tepuk rokku yang tertempeli sedikit rerumputan dimana aku duduk. Sempat sekilas kutatap Sasori-_senpai_ yang hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan dan itu bukan kearahku.

"Ah… tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kelas saja. _Gomennasai_, _senpai_."

Saat hendak berbalik, Naruto-_senpai_ menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam, yakni bento yang tadi ia bawa bersama Sai-_nii_. "Bawalah ini. Nanti kau lapar."

Kuterima pemberiannya itu. Kubalas dengan senyuman. "_Arigatou. _Aku permisi."

Setelah berucap demikian, kuberbalik dan mulai melangkah. Sebelumnya, sempat kulirik kembali Sasori-_senpai_ yang masih saja memandang lurus. Tak memandang kearahku barang secuil pun. Apakah ini pertanda bagiku? Pertanda bahwa…

Pertanda bahwa ia akan menolakku, menolak ajakkanku?

.

.

Tap… tap…

Suara langkah demi langkah sepatuku yang bergesekkan dengan lantai memecah keheningan di koridor kini. Masih setia kubawa kotak bento pemberian Naruto-_senpai_ beberapa waktu lalu. Belum kubuka sama sekali. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin makan walaupun perutku sudah mulai berbunyi meronta tuk diisi. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada _senpai_ berambut merah idamanku itu. _Senpai_ yang telah berhasil mengisi relung hatiku ini. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku bedetak tak karuan.

Tring…~

Kurasakan ponselku kini bergetar dari saku rok. Kurogoh dan kupencet sebuah tombol yang menampilkan sebuah pesan.

_Dari siapa pesan ini? Tak ada nomornya._

Walaupun kubaca dan kucek berkali-kali, tetap saja tak ada nama pengirim. Hanya nomornya saja. Nomor siapa ini?

_Dari : XX739526XX_

_Pukul : 14.53_

_Bisa kau temui aku di atap? Pukul 3 tepat siang ini. Kutunggu._

"Siapa…" Kukernyitkan dahiku. "… siapa yang mengirimkan ini?"

Kruuuyuuk~

Engh…. Perutku kembali berbunyi. Kulirik kearah bento yang sedari tadi kubawa. Apa sebaiknya aku ke sana saja dan menunggu sembari memakan bento ini, ya? Kutimang-timang pilihanku, dan akhirnya keputusanku adalah pergi ke atap dan memakan bento itu di sana. Langsung saja kuberbalik dan melangkah menuju atap.

Dibalik dinding putih bersih di lorong sekolah, tampaklah sepasang mata yang menatap tajam dan sulit diartikan. Entah tatapannya tertuju kearah mana. Hannya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum tercetak jelas pada wajahnya itu.

.

.

Cklek

Kubuka pintu atap dan langsung saja aroma siang musim semi yang khas, langsung menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumanku. Kuhirup dalam-dalam angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan rambutku ke segala arah.

Tring…~

Pesan lagi. Dan kali ini – kubuka pesan itu dan ternyata–

_Dari : XX739526XX_

_Pukul : 14.57_

_Kau datang lebih awal ternyata. Coba kau lihat kearah kananmu._

–dari nomor itu lagi.

Hmm… kanan. Kucoba mengedarkan pandanganku kearah kanan dan kudapati seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Tampak ia sedang memegang sebuah ponsel dan menatap kearahku sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuatku terpaku sendiri.

Melihatnya di sana, membuat diriku ingin berlari mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuhnya itu. Tentu saja kutahan. Mana mungkin aku berani melakukan itu. Apa-apaan sih pikiranku ini!

"Hai." Ia mengayunkan pelan tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat. "Sini."

Tubuhku menuruti perintah untuk mendekatinya. Hingga jarak diantara kami berdua hanya tersisa 1-2 langkah dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan.

"A… ada apa?" Kutundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap wajahnya, apalagi matanya yang indah itu. Rasanya, pipiku sudah mulai merona kembali. Beruntung angin tadi, telah membuat rambut yang membingkai wajahku sedikit menutupi pipiku.

"Kau takut?"

Kata-katanya yang terucap sontak langsung membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menggeleng.

"Ti… tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Ia hanya terdiam menatapku. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan ternyata itu adalah tangan lelaki di hadapanku ini.

"Sakura… mengenai itu, aku…"

"Ma… maksudmu soal tadi… soal ajakkanku itu 'kah?" Dengan ragu kutatap sepasang matanya yang menatap kearahku. Ketika kutatap dirinya, mata kami saling bersirobok, membuat jantungku kembali berdetak cepat.

Ia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sakura, sepertinya aku…"

Greb. Kurasakan tangannya yang memengang pergelangan tanganku. Dalam hitungan detik ia menarikku hingga aku sedikit terhuyung dan jatuh ke dadanya. Kurasakan sebuah lengan yang hangat melingkari diriku kini.

"… tak bisa menolak ajakanmu," Nada suaranya itu…. Membuat darahku serasa berdesir. Pipiku mulai menghangat, lebih dari itu. Memanas. "Sakura."

"_Se… senpai._ Le… lepas." Kucoba mendorong dadanya agar menjauh dan melepaskan pelukannya tetapi apa daya, tenagaku hanyalah sebatas tenaga perempuan yang lemah. Walaupun aku memang jago soal bela diri, namun tetap saja perbandingan kekuatan kami sangat jauh. Aku perempuan dan ia lelaki. Biarpun kucoba terus-menerus mendorongnya, ia malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Tak akan kulepaskan."

Eh? Ap… apa yang tadi ia ucapkan? Tak akan melepaskan? Tak akan melepaskanku 'kah? Apa pendengaranku ini menurun karena teriakan Ino sehari-hari terhadapku sehingga aku salah mendengar ucapan sedekat ini?

"Ap… apa maksud _senpai_?" Kupastikan arti kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya itu. Tak lama, kurasakan sesuatu yang mendarat di bahu kiriku dan ada yang hangat menerpa leherku, membuatku bergidik geli.

"Engh…" Ap… apa yang ada di atas bahuku kiriku? Apa?

"Sakura." Bisikan lirih tepat terarah pada telinga kiriku. "Aku tak melepaskanmu karena…"

Lama kami terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Kenapa…? Kenapa…? Aku ingin tahu alasannya.

"Ah! Tak usah dipikirkan!" Ucapnya seraya menjauhkan dirku darinya dengan memegang kedua bahuku dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan yang barusan!" Ia berucap demikian dan berjalan melewatiku. Aku berbalik menatap dirinya yang berjalan menuju pintu atap.

Ia berbalik menatapku. "Pokoknya aku menerima ajakanmu. Dan aku minta kau lupakan yang tadi!" Dapat kulihat semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya itu. Rasanya, aku tak bisa menutupi hasrat tersenyumku ini.

Blam

Pintu ditutup. Masih setia kupandangi pintu dimana ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan sejuta raut dan perasaan senang yang tiada terkira. Rasanya, detak jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Darahku serasa berdesir dan pipiku memanas. Kuraba pergelangan tangan yang sempat ia pegang tadi. Kembali pikiranku melayang pada kata-katanya. Jika disatukan artinya… ia menerima ajakanku?! Akhirnya! _Arigatou gozaimasu Kami-sama_!

Rasanya, aku tak bisa menahan senyuman kebahagiaanku. Aku merasa akan meledak jika ditahan. Rasanya… rasanya hari ini aku adalah perempuan yang paling bahagia! Kyaaaa~~!

Sepertinya, malam ini aku akan tenang. _Arigatou _telah menerimaku,…

Sasori-_senpai_….

.

.

"Fufufu~" Sakura tampak bersenandung riang di atas kasur _queen size_ miliknya. Tampak pula ia mengotak-atik ponsel kesayangannya. Entah apa itu yang dilihatnya. Mari kita intip!

"Hm… hm… ternyata ini nomor ponsel Sasori-_senpai_, aku simpan ah!" Gumamnya pelan seraya menyimpan nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya ke dalam kontak.

"Huaahm~. Saatnya tidur." Sakura beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci tangan serta kakinya. Ajaran sehari-hari sebelum tidur. Ketika akan mematikan lampu kecil di meja sebelah ranjangnya, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang berbunyi.

Tring~

"Pesan. Dari siapa?" Ia pencet sebuah tombol dan membaca pesan yang tertampilkan pada layar ponsel berwarna _soft pink_ dengan hiasan gantungan bunga yang bernama sama dengannya. Ternyata pesan itu dari–

_Dari : Sasori-senpai_

_Pukul : 22.19_

_Hy, Sakura. Besok, sepulang sekolah aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Tujuannya akan kuberi tahu besok. Oyasumi~_

– Sasori, lelaki sekaligus kakak kelasnya di sekolah kini. Jangan lupa, ia juga merupakan lelaki yang telah berhasil merebut hati gadis _pinky_ tersebut.

"Sasori-_senpai_…."

"… rasanya, aku semakin suka padamu." Gumamnya seraya mematikan lampu dan berbaring di atas kasur. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan sepasak manik _emerald_ yang meneduhkan. Sepertinya, ia kini akan terlelap dalam keadaan senang dan bahagia yang tiada terkira. Damai dan tenang…

.

.

"Kyaaaa~! Inoooo!" Sakura berseru demikian dengan lantang seraya berlari mendekati Ino yang hanya bisa bingung melihat perubahan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Sssst! Pelankan suaramu Sakura!" Ino memeringatkan. Telunjuknya detempelkan pada bibirnya. "Kenapa denganmu? Ada sesuatu 'kah?"

Sakura mengangguk. Pipinya sudah kembali dihiasi rona merah. Membuat Ino mengerling jahil.

"Berarti dugaanku benar ya…~"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasori-_senpai_?" Selidik Ino yang membuat Sakura semakin ber_blushing_ ria.

"Eng… a… ano se… sebenarnya…" Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "… ya."

"Bagaimana?" Ino kembali bersemangat.

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya dan menatap Ino. "Bagaimana, apa maksudmu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Soal ajakanmu itu? Nah… bagaimana? Ia terima 'kah?"

"Y… ya. Sa… Sasori-_senpai_ menerimanya." Jawaban Sakura membuat Ino tersenyum lebar dan berseru kencang.

"KYAAA~! KAU HEBAT!" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. Membuat seulas senyum, tercetak diwajah sang gadis dengan nama bungan kebanggaan Jepang.

Sebuah suara, membuyarkan hura-hura kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ah, sebentar dulu, Ino. Ada telepon." Ino mengangguk.

Pip

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Terdengar suara dari ujung._ "Sakura? Ini aku, Sasori"_

"Ah... Sasori-_senpai_. Ada apa?"

_"__Kau ingat dengan pesan kemarin yang kukirimkan padamu 'kan?"_

"Eng… aku ingat. Memang kenapa?"

_"__Maksudku, hari ini jam sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat. Aku ingin kau datang ke parkiran. Kutunggu."_

"Em… iya… iya… sebentar. Aku akan kesana."

_"__Baiklah. Sudah ya."_

Pip. Sambungan diputus. Berbarengan dengan bel sekolah yang berbunyi.

"Ino, aku duluan, ya. Sasori-_senpai_ memanggilku." Pamit Sakura yang dibalas anggukan. Sakura segera melangkah menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Sasori. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap punggung kecilnya.

"Sakura… kau beruntung."

"Rasanya aku sedikit iri padamu…." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kapan aku bisa sepertimu ya?"

.

.

Sakura melangkah menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Tempat dimana seseorang telah menunggunya.

_'__Sasori-senpai mana?'_

"Lama." Sebuah suara membuyarkan Sakura dari aktivitasnya melihat sekeliling. Sakura menoleh dan ia mendapati seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri di sebelah sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam.

"Sa… Sasori-_senpai_!" Sakura langsung mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Ya. Ini aku." Ucap lelaki tersebut, Sasori dengan cepat. Ia naiki motor tersebut dan mulai menstarter.

"Jadi… ada apa? katanya _senpai_–"

"Ayo naik."Sasori langsung memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk jok motor kosong dibelakangnya. Mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di situ. Sakura menurut dan duduk di belakang Sasori.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura kembali bertanya dan dibalas senyum oleh Sasori.

"Sudah. Kau ikut saja. Nanti juga tahu." Sesudah berucap demikian, motor sport hitam tersebut pun melaju entah menuju kemana.

.

.

Perjalanan sebntar ini, menurut Sakura lama sekali. Selama perjalanan, ia terus saja merona. Detak jantungnya juga berpacu cepat. Untung saja, angin nakal yang berhembus, meniup rambut yang membingkai wajahnya hingga menutupi pipi putihnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Sakura langsung turun, diikuti Sasori yang baru turun setelah mematikan motornya.

"_Se… senpai_." Sasori menoleh kearah Sakura. "Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

Sasori tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke sini."

Sasori menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yang langsung membuat Sakura berdecak kagum.

_'__I… ini 'kan…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ekhem…. Akhirnya selesai juga dan bisa update walaupun dengan banyak rintangan…. (TvT)**

**_Gomenne Minna_****! Hazu sebenarnya udah kepengen banget update, sayang gak ada waktu dan Hazu harus membuat novel bersama teman. Kalau sudah jadi, diterima, dan dicetak…. Kapan-kapan pada beli yaaa…. XD *Promosi***

**Hm… sepertinya Hazu sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Ya, sudah…. Selamat membaca~. **

**Saya, Uchiha Hazuna pamit undur diri dulu….**

**Jaa…~**

**Hazu**


End file.
